The Case of the Wounded Heart
by RBHDPSM
Summary: Della Street and Perry Mason grapple with miscommunication and revenge from two other women in his life. They are the women we love to hate and they are doing their best to catch Perry and make him theirs. Della is distraught and trying to come to terms with her feelings and their relationship.


**THE CASE OF THE WOUNDED HEART**

**By Shioban**

**This is my first submission. I welcome any and all critiques. I tried to make it fresh but could not help using lines from various PM books and movies. I get no remuneration from this work but I would like to thank ESG for creating one of the most enduring couples in literary history. I get the thrill of seeing my story on this site Thanks so much to my Beta, Sallye. You made it crisper and cleaner and your suggestions helped so much. Thanks to everyone , in this group for their encouragement. Nancy many thanks for getting this going.**

**The name Della Mae was my grandmother's name.**

**It had been one of those days in the law office of Perry Mason. Every time Della Street, Perry Mason's confidential secretary, thought she had everything under control some other small emergency presented itself. Gertie, their receptionist, had just come back from a week's vacation and could not stop telling everyone who came near her the story of visiting relatives in New Mexico and showing them the accompanying pictures.**

**This would not have been so bad but their stenographer, Elise, was still having morning sickness, the bank called with an error they made on an account, there was a salesman trying to sell her new office equipment and didn't want to take "no" for an answer, and Perry Mason, himself, called to say he had overslept and his car would not start and so he would go right to his meeting with Judge Layton from home.**

**The final blow arrived at 9:30 in the form of the last person on earth she ever wanted to see this morning It was Eva Belter, former client, owner of that rag "Spicy Bit's, and a pain in Della's….well. Yet there she was standing, big as life, in Della's office.**

**Startled Della attempted to paste a pleasant smile on her face and asked through gritted teeth, "Did you have an appointment Mrs. Belter?"**

**Over Mrs. Belter's shoulder she could see Gertie frantically trying to get her attention.**

**In her overly sweet voice Eva Belter told Della, "The future Mrs. Perry Mason does not need an appointment my dear."**

**It took every ounce of strength for Della to not to sigh and roll her eyes. She did not need this today. She had more important things to do. Always the portrait of dignity she straightened her shoulders, "I beg your pardon?"**

**Moving toward her, Della saw the enormous diamond engagement ring Eva purposefully flashed. "Oh darling,"****she dripped****"Do you mean Perry did not tell you? Here I thought you two were so **_**very **_**close." **

**Della grabbed her hand for a closer examination. Her lips moved and she said, "Congratulations", but her mind screamed, "NO,NO, NO!"**

**With a supercilious smile Mrs. Belter simpered, "I am sorry it was a shock dear. I suppose since I have been monopolizing all of Perry's free time it shouldn't be a surprise that he hasn't been able to tell you."**

**Della cringed inwardly at the way Perry's name driveled out of her mouth, making her physically ill. Even as she replied, her mind raced through when Perry would have had all this free time for her to monopolize, but then again she and Perry weren't together all of the time and she herself had the occasional suitor. "Mrs. Belter, Mr. Mason has his personal life and I have mine."**

"**I feel that is only appropriate to tell you as I do know you had hopes of catching him one day and here I am ruining that hope. So toddle on into the office and tell my fiancé I am here," she said with a dismissive wave one might give to the lowest of servants.**

**Della said firmly, "He isn't here. Surely YOU have his schedule."**

**Smirking Eva answered, "Of course I do that is why I know he is in the office before his appointment, dear, with Judge Layton."**

**That really threw Della how could she have known if Perry had not told her? "Once again I am telling you he is not here."**

**Exasperated and not to be denied, Eva****pushed past the secretary and boldly walked into the private office of the famous attorney. She then proceeded to open all the doors and cooed, "Darling, I'm here as I told you I would be."**

**After several minutes she admitted defeat and said, "Do be a dear to tell him I was here and I will be back after lunch. We have so many wedding plans to make and of course you will want to start putting out resumes for a new job. I am sure Perry will give you a good recommendation."**

**Walking to the private exit door, she turned and looked at Della shrewdly, "Please try to be happy for us. We are very happy and because I know you do love him, I KNOW you'll want the best for him…for us, dear." With that, Eva Belter glided out the private exit door feeling jubilant in her victory over Perry Mason's little secretary**

**Shaking like a leaf Della somehow made it back to her office to find Gertie waiting for her. "I told her he wasn't here, Miss Street. What in the world is going on?"**

**Patting the young woman's arm Della said, "I am sure you told her but that woman has no boundaries and I have no idea what she is talking about."**

**Della thought she was having an out of body experience as Gertie nattered on and on until Della finally had the strength to reply. "We need to just go on with our work I am sure Mr. Mason will explain everything."**

**Reluctantly the receptionist returned to the outer office.**

**xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**It was almost two o'clock when Perry Mason came through his private door. Dropping his coat and briefcase on a chair he rang for Della. "What a morning Della. Come in here and let's try to get some work done today."**

"**Yes sir," Della answered hoping her voice did not sound shaky and trying to keep her composure.**

**Carrying a pile of correspondence she told him, "I only brought what you need to answer personally and then we need to work on the Harrington deposition."**

**He smiled at her and said, "Well I am happy to see you too, young lady."**

**Trying to smile Della explained, "I have already had a day and half today and I just want to get to work and get out of here early."**

"**Aye, Aye, Captain," He answered saluting her. Della was not amused. **

**They had almost finished with the mail when there was a commotion in the outer office. "What now!" Della exclaimed.**

**Gertie was yelling, "You can't go in there right now. Mr. Mason is busy."**

"**He will see me young lady and don't try to ever keep me out again or I'll have your job."**

**Eva Belter, fresh from the beauty salon and dressed fit to kill flew through the door and into Perry's arms. "Oh darling, Perry, everyone is trying to keep us apart."**

"**Whatever in the world are you talking about?" Perry asked completely puzzled.**

"**Darling, I am so upset and I must have some private time with you. No one can calm me like you, dearest."**

**Before he could say a word Della stood up to leave. She said, "I would not want to interrupt something so important."**

"**Della wait I…."Perry wanted to call her back but Eva was all over him.**

**Snuggling close Eva sighed, Oh let her go sweetheart. I know she does not like me."**

"**Della likes everyone and she would never keep you away from me. My secretary's first concern is my business. Perry stated looking toward her closed office door. **

**He pushed Eva away and went to the intercom. "Della come in here please". He got no response.**

**Della was just coming in from the outer office when she heard his message and she started to open his office door when she heard, "Perry let's go away this week-end. I am so lonely you always seem so busy and MISS Street tries to keep you away from me. When you hold me in your big strong arms all night long I am not afraid. You know we are perfect together."**

**Exasperated he told her, "Eva, calm down. You know I can't go anywhere when I am so busy. You know what deadlines are like." God would this woman ever shut up and keep her hands to herself?**

"**Work? It's work that is the only thing keeping him from going off with her. We will just see about that." Della was fuming.**

"**Are you sure it isn't your secretary who is keeping your nose to the grindstone. After all she is sooooooo jealous of our relationship."**

**Della had heard enough but just as she was about to close the door she heard, "Kiss me, kiss me Perry like you have never kissed anyone before. I will make you a wonderful wife." Della let the door shut, enough was enough.**

"**What are you talking about Eva…marriage? I think it is time for you to leave. Listen to me; I am not interested in any relationship with you. **

**Perry grabbed her arm and led her to the door and said, "You need to leave. This is a business not a rendezvous."**

**Della had grabbed her bag and headed for the elevator trying not to cry. She just made it to her car when the dam broke and she was in her front seat sobbing. She was so angry but she was not sure at who right then.**

**First there was Eva Belter. She was a beautiful woman who took such good care of herself, could afford the best of everything, and was grasping and egotistical. Della had tried to be cordial when she took over her husband's empire, after his murder, and then she pranced in and asked Perry for advice and told him she wanted it to be legitimate enterprise.**

**Then smart men could be so stupid and taken in by that false sincerity. Della knew the woman looked at her like she was dirt under her feet. Mrs. Belter always believed she could have anything and anyone she wanted. Although Della always tried to act socially correct, inside she wanted to scratch her eyes out.**

**They had run into her in public and after looking her clothes over she completely ignored Della, but fawned over Perry with that pseudo sophistication. Why didn't Perry notice that?**

**Now that she thought about it the dinners after work that had become less frequent, the dancing where he held her closer and closer fewer, and the few week-ends they had spent together had become less and less in the past months. So it seemed that Eva might be the reason.**

**xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Once he had Eva out the door Perry began looking for Della. He went into the outer office. "Gertie have you seen Della?"**

**Not looking at her boss, Gertie mumbled."I think she went to lunch."**

"**Well when she gets back will you tell her to see me at once?"**

"**Of course, Mr. Mason, is everything alright?" **

**Shaking his head he told her, "I hope so Gertie, I hope so"**

**Only Della did not come back that day. Gertie reported that she called and said she thought she was coming down with the flu." Perry was perplexed Della never called in sick.**

**Perry tried calling her apartment but there was no answer. He thought maybe she really was sick and at her doctor's office. He would call later.**

**After accomplishing nothing of importance without Della there Perry decided to try and call again. They had planned to go to dinner but he assumed that was off. There was no answer once again and now feeling completely frustrated he decided to drive over there and wait for her return.**

**He told Gertie he would be out for the rest of the day and to close up at five. The trip to her apartment house was only twenty minutes away, but it seemed endless today. The Los Angeles traffic seemed to get worse with each passing day. When he got there and checked the parking lot there was her car. Now he was really worried.**

**Getting out of his car he went to her mailbox and reached out for the buzzer. When there was no answer again he decided, after careful consideration, to use the key she had given him for emergencies. He strode across the empty lobby and punched in the number three. It seemed to take the elevator forever to get up three floors. **

**At her apartment door he rang the buzzer but again there was no answer. He called out her name, again no answer. Finally, sure something had happened to her he used** **the key. She wasn't in the living room or the kitchen and then he heard the shower running. He breathed a sigh of relief. He would sit on the sofa and wait for her.**

_**He thought about the last time he had been here and what had almost happened. It was the day of the Brent Building Christmas Party. Each floor offered snacks and drinks to other tenants on their floor. Paul Drake had been anticipating this event for weeks. **_

_**There would also be a cocktail party in the Brent Suites with Big Band music and dancing. Della had organized their food and drink and had been busy all day getting everything ready. It was well after five, when the festivities began that she finally had time to change clothes.**_

_**He could hear Gertie and Della in the library changing. They were laughing and sounded so excited. Gertie came out first wearing a blue satin cocktail dress with a matching jacket. It matched her big blue eyes perfectly. What a change Perry thought but he could not wait to see Della.**_

_**When she walked out the door he was speechless. She was dressed in a Scarlett party dress of taffeta and black lace with a heart shaped bodice. It went beautifully with her beautiful ivory complexion and dark curls. She also smelled delicious and he could not wait to hold her in his arms as they danced.**_

_**Taking a deep breath he said, "You girls look fantastic. I'm the luckiest boss in the building."**_

_**Gertie started to giggle as she thanked him. Della smile at him, blushed, and said thanks but reminded the receptionist of their hostess duties.**_

_**It was late when they got to the Brent party. Paul was already there chatting up a long legged blond from an accounting firm two floors down. Gertie's boyfriend had shown up as they were closing the office and they went out to dinner. Perry couldn't wait to get Della on the dance floor but Mr. Brent had other ideas. He took the luscious Miss Street out to dance first. **_

_**It soon became evident her dance card was filling up. He managed one dance with her and from then on either he or she was spoken for. Perry did not like it one bit that she was laughing and drinking with other men. After all she was HIS secretary. The more upset he became the more he drank.**_

_**Now he had developed a tolerance for liquor over the years but as the party wound down he had to admit he was too inebriated to drive. As they began the last dance Della came over**__**to him and said, "I would like this dance with you." **_

"_**Me too." He informed her. She slipped into his arms and melted into him.**_

_**She was slurring her words a little. "Peerry could you..ugh..take me home…I..had too much champagne and no food."**_

_**He pulled back and said, "No food what were you thinking?"**_

_**She looked at him seductively, "That you would take me home? No, no seriously I was so busy I just forgot."**_

_**He had wanted to say too busy dancing but he demurred.**_

_**I think we both need a taxi Miss Street. It's time to go home. **_

_**He had found a taxi right outside and he gave directions to her apartment**_**. **_**She had cuddled up to him humming different songs. It had made him smile.**_

_**When they got to her apartment house he helped her out of the taxi and she staggered slightly. "I'll see you to your door." He offered.**_

"_**Of course you will," she told him with a big smile on her face. Tell that cabbie to go away."**_

_**A grin split Perry's face as he paid off the taxi and said, "You heard the lady."**_

_**Once at her door she had trouble finding her key and then putting it in the keyhole. Perry steadied her hand and led her inside.**_

_**Della had hung up her coat and then twirled around, "I had the most**__**wonderful time, and with my wonderful boss."**_

_**Laughing he had told her, "You better sit down Cinderella."**_

_**She had flopped on the sofa and patted the seat next to her. Then sliding her hands down his lapels she pulled his face to her and kissed him lightly.**_

_**What was that for?" He had wanted to know.**_

"_**Why a lady always has to thank her escort for a lovely evening." She informed him. **_

"_**Oh"**_

"_**Aw Perry wasn't it nice enough?"**_

"_**It was very nice."**_

_**Frowning slightly Della explained, "Well you deserve better than that."**_

_**She had then proceeded to kiss him ardently and his arms had moved of their volition until they were in an intense embrace.**_

_**When she had moved from his kiss she took his hand, got up and led him to her bedroom. Perry had not expected that. "Della, this is not a good idea."**_

"_**You don't like me?" She looked sad.**_

_**Perry smiled reflectively, "Not like you Della? You are one of the most attractive women God ever put on this earth. How could I not be attracted to you?**_

"_**Then you don't want to lie down and hold me? She had asked.**_

"_**I would prefer if we did that if we were a lot more sober."**_

_**Della had looked at him from under her beautiful long lashes. "I know what I want and I know what I am doing. No regrets, I promise."**_

_**Oh Perry had wanted to hold her for what seemed like forever, but he hesitated as he never wanted her to think he was toying with her or her feelings.**_

_**She had stood in the bedroom doorway holding her hand out. "I'm waiting."**_

_**Against his better judgment but feeling such desire for this incredible woman he took her hand and let her lead him to the bed.**_

"_**Hold me Perry."**_

"_**Anything for you Della." He had intoned as he began kissing h**_**er. **_**She held him tight as she returned his kisses. He had moved his mouth to her neck when he realized she was sound asleep. He had had to laugh quietly to himself. It was time to go home**__**but when he tried to get up and she moaned and held him tighter.**_

_**It was almost 6 o'clock in the morning when Perry woke up and quickly made his way out of her apartment. They had never really talked about that night although their relationship was much closer after that. Neither one wanted to embarrass the other finding out just what had happened that night.**_

**Now here he was again. She was in the bathroom a really long time. He walked carefully into the bedroom not wanting to scare her, yet worried and so weary. He pulled off his jacket and tie and tried to get comfortable in her bedroom chair. It was so small. He would just sit on her bed for a minute, and call to her when she came out of the bathroom.**__

**When Della finally came out of the bathroom she was staggering. Oh no she thought the sleeping pills are taking effect already. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying, her head was wrapped in towel and she wore a short pink robe. **

**Holding on to the wall she came around the corner to her bed and thought she was seeing things. There was Perry Mason asleep on her bed. His jacket and tie were off and there were dark circles under his eyes. He was exhausted.**

**Della's first thought was too many nights out with Mrs. Belter. She swayed slightly and dropped to the edge of the mattress, Then she opened her mouth to yell at him and even thought of pushing him off the bed but she was so drowsy and God he was so handsome and she had loved him for so long and here he was in her bed. That was her last thought.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**The bright sun was shining in her eyes when Della awoke to find herself in Perry's arms. She felt disoriented and her head was about to explode. What were they doing in her bed? She was upset with him. The shower and sleeping pills had helped her sleep but they were not supposed to end up here in this position.**

"**Feeling better sweetheart? He asked softly.**

**She narrowed her eyes at him. "You know who you are with; right?"**

**Oh he knew that look. He ran his hand down her arm. "Of course I do."**

"**I'm surprised," she shot back.**

**Perry was frowning. She was jealous about something but what and who?"**

"**Get out of my bed, Perry Mason!" she yelled getting up herself.**

**He reached out his hand. "Sweetheart!"**

**Della crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't you sweetheart me, **_**Mr. Mason.**_**"**

**Perry jumped from the bed and moved toward her and tried to placate her by saying. "Tell what is wrong. I will make it right. We had planned to go to dinner and then you disappeared. Gertie said you were sick. I called and called and there was no answer. Then I came here and you did not answer so I used my key to check on you. The last thing I remember is sitting down on your bed."**

**Now she was exasperated. "You really don't know what is wrong?"**

"**If I did Della, I would not have asked." He tried to sound calm and reasonable **

"**Think back counselor. Krugle your excellent memory and think what could have happened recently to create this situation." She picked up his jacket and tie and threw them at him. **

"**Get dressed and get out."**

**He grabbed his clothes off the floor and tried to take her hand. "Honey, you know if I did anything to upset you I would move heaven and earth to make things right."**

**With a deep sigh she said, "Just go home. I have had enough for today and yesterday. I don't want to talk anymore."**

**Now he was pleading with her. "Sweetheart, please let's talk this out."**

**He looked so sad it almost broke her heart. She had to make fists as she explained, "Not now Perry. My headache is back with a vengeance."**

"**Let me give you a massage,"**

**Della almost smiled, the man never gave up. "Just go I need some time alone."**

"**Will you be in tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.**

**His secretary shook her head. "I just don't know I need time to think."**

**Dejected he walked over and took her hand and he was surprised when she did not pull away. "Remember, I love you."**

**Her voice choked, "Just go."**

**As the door closed great sobs tore through her body. Of course she thought he says he loves me for the first time now. She closed her drapes and stumbled to her bed. The thought ran through her head this may be the end for them. As she was falling asleep she whispered, "I love you too."**

**xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**A moan escaped Della Street's mouth when she opened her eyes the next morning to the bright Los Angeles sun. The pounding headache and heartache that had sent her home was gone but she was sure her eyes were still swollen.**

**Feeling still slightly disoriented her thoughts about Perry and Eva Belter made her ache. Maybe she had just dreamed he was there yesterday. She picked up the rumpled pillow next to her and held it to her nose. Oh he was definitely there only he smelled that wonderful. It wasn't a dream!**

**Thoughts of everything that happened yesterday rushed through her mind. It was **_**that woman**_**, **_**that evil woman**_**. Had she caused feelings of jealousy…yes…yes she had. What really rankled was that Perry had not immediately thrown her out of the office. He was never intimidated by anyone….why her? THAT BLEACHED BLONDE!**

**This was getting her nowhere maybe a hot shower would make her feel better. She looked at the clock and it said seven o'clock. Fifteen minutes later Della emerged from the shower somewhat calmer. Sitting on her bed and holding a hot wash cloth over her eyes it was time to decide if she was going to work or not. **

**What problems would she face if she went? First, Perry would want to discuss the problem. There was no avoiding him and she knew he would keep poking and prodding until he found out. He was as tenacious as a bulldog with a juicy bone once he got started. That would prove too embarrassing.**

**How had she gotten into this mess?**

_**If she truthful it began when she went to work for this dynamic, handsome, brilliant, man and felt an immediate attraction. She should have headed for the hills then. However, she felt she was and could be professional around him, but those eyes those gorgeous blue eyes and those dimples pulled her closer. Then their instant rapport, the same sense of humor, and love of music and dancing, so close, would tear at those defenses.**_

_**Oh her friends had warned her about him. He was a player and was seen with some of the most beautiful woman in California, but not for very long. Only one woman had gotten her hooks into him, another lawyer, but that had been over for a while and no one exactly knew why. Don't get involved they said or you will have your heart broken. Della did not listen because it was too late already.**_

_**Of course she never dreamt he would be seriously interested in her. She did her best to remain professional but when they accidentally brushed hands and sparks ran up her arm, when they danced and he held her a little too close, or when they laughed together it made her heart beat faster. Finally, she admitted to herself she was in love with Perry Mason and it was thrilling but it also frightened her. **_

_**Perry Mason was an enigma. In court he could roar like a lion making witnesses cringe in fear. He could be stubborn as a bull when he wanted something done, and he was becoming more and more famous as he achieved each victory. Yet this did not go to his head. Many people would have a huge ego but Perry was different and he constantly pushed himself to be better.**_

_**When they were alone together he was gentle and caring, protective and loving. Of course he did expect those around him to have his same dedication. Of all the people she knew and had worked with no one had his powers of concentration. No matter what happened in a case the client always came first; even the most conniving clients. Della and Paul Drake always worked in tandem with him to get the best results.**_

**This had worked so successfully. This present situation was precipitated by that damn Eva Belter; that thorn in her side. She had been trouble from the moment she walked in the door just over a year ago. Eva had made it very clear she was after Perry and she was sure she would eventually succeed.**

**Chiding herself for letting this situation get her stressed again she called Gertie and said she would probably be in later that afternoon. After soaking the washcloth in hot water again she climbed into her bed and relaxed against the pillows.**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Meanwhile across town Perry Mason was questioning his receptionist about Della's absence.**

"**Gee, Mr. Mason," Gertie asked rolling her big blue eyes, "didn't Miss Street tell you she would not be in this morning"?**

**He reluctantly told her that yes Miss Street had told him she might take the day off.**

**Gertie was relieved as she shared, "Well good, I'm glad you know."**

"**Oh I know." Perry exclaimed sarcastically. "Why am I usually the last one to know anything around here? Well….well let me know if anything important happens."**

**The young woman thought another crisis averted until she heard her boss slam his office door and call to her loudly. "Get me Paul Drake!"**

**Perry settled in his chair and began looking through papers Della had put on his desk that fateful day. He could not concentrate. What was troubling his secretary? He thought their relationship had started to move along. **

**He began to go over every event that occurred step by step. However, before he could think it through there was a familiar knock on the private door. Looking up he yelled, "Come in Paul and it is about time."**

"**I just got your message. Is there an emergency? His best friend inquired. "I have that information on that Tyler Electronics Corporation for you. **

"**Great Paul, let me hear what you've got."**

**Paul pulled out his trusty notebook, slouched down in the client's chair, and began his report until he realized Perry had not heard a word he said. He looked around the office and wondered out loud. "Where's Della?"**

**Perry replied, "She took the day off."**

"**Is she sick? She never takes a day off."**

"**No, she said she just needed some down time." Perry explained in a disheartened voice.**

**Paul looked at him suspiciously. "Alright what did you do?"**

"**Me? Why does it have to me doing something to Della?" **

"**Well?"**

**Mason explained, "Look Paul, I truthfully cannot remember doing anything."**

**Paul slouched further down in the chair. "You listen to me Perry Mason I told you before if you hurt that girl I would kick your ass around several blocks."**

**Rubbing his fist into his palm in agitation he said emphatically, "I DO NOT KNOW WHAT I DID!"**

**Drake looked at Mason for a few moments. "Cool down buddy I believe you. You know if I had not seen that Belter dame walking away from your office that day I would say she was the source of all your troubles."**

**Perry Mason put his head in his hands and moaned, "Oh my God that has to be it."**

**Just as Drake was about to ask, "What", There was a commotion at Perry's office front door. They could hear Gertie exclaiming, "Stop I told you, you can't just walk in there. "**

**Eva Belter yelled back, "Get out of the way girlie, Mr. Mason is expecting me."**

"**No he's not." Gertie was clearly exasperated.**

"**Yes he is and listen sister when I am Mrs. Perry Mason you will be out of a job."**

**Mason was out of his chair like a shot and threw the door open so Eva Belter almost fell into his arms.**

**As she was cooing, "Oh Perry," Paul Drake was trying to suppress a grin as he headed for the back door. **

"**Coward," Mason yelled at him as Paul pulled the door closed.**

**Grabbing her arms Perry asked, "What do you want?**

**Stroking his tie and sliding her long red fingernails down his suit coat she explained, "Why darling I missed you so and I am sure you have reconsidered my offer of a week-end together."**

**Marching toward the back door he told her very firmly. "I am not your darling now or ever. It is time for you to leave."**

"**But, Perry my love….."**

**Shoving her out the door Mason yelled, "GET OUT AND DO NOT COME BACK, EVER."**

**As the door closed she screeched, "You will be so sorry Mr. Perry Mason. I will ruin your life even if it kills me."**

**Mason walked wearily to his desk and put his head in his hands. He needed Della here and right now. His hand was reaching for the phone when he heard Paul's knock again and the door opened."**

"**What the hell is going on down here Perry?" He inquired. Everyone in the building could hear that broad screaming like a banshee." **

**Wearily he explained, "She didn't get her way so she figured she would bully me into doing her bidding. I should never have agreed to help her straighten out her husband's affairs. Della warned me over and over"**

**Paul sounded worried, "You aren't going to ever do anything for her again are you?"**

"**Of course not, she is out of control," Perry replied. "Why the other day she was all over me. Oh Lord do you suppose Della overheard all that. No wonder she was so upset."**

"**You better think this through pal," Paul told him. "You do not want to make another mistake with Della. She can be reasonable but when she gets mad you know how she is, no one can make you feel guiltier." **

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Della Street sat at her kitchen table trying to decide if she should go into the office. Things were piling up in her in-box. She was still angry with Perry but she needed to act professionally. She wouldn't be so conflicted if she had remained professional after that kiss at the end of the Belter case.**

_**As she remembered that moment of that sweet kiss she teared up. Perry was a great kisser who left her breathless, but not caring who saw it made it even more special. **_

_**She hoped there would be another kiss after that but it was a few weeks of special looks, and touches that began a romantic feeling between them only to be interrupted by the phone, a client, or Paul Drake. **_

**Little did she know it would be a terrible rainstorm that occurred that day would finally move their relationship to a new level. **

**The weatherman had predicted a sunny day but by noon it was dark and overcast. Before finally going into the office Della decided to head for the local deli for some lunch. That way she could eat and get the back work caught up. As she left the store it began to pour, the wind kicked up and blew her umbrella inside out, and she was soaked to the skin.**

**She tried to wait out the storm but it got worse and worse. Grabbing her bag of food she hurried out the door and keeping toward the sides of the building she rushed back to the Brent building. She heard her name, turned around, and ran right into Perry. She soon realized she was dripping all over him**_**.**_

**He held her by the arms laughing, "We need to get you out of these clothes."**

**Feeling slightly disoriented Della exclaimed, "What!"**

**Looking at each other they suddenly started to laugh when they realized what he had said.**

"**Sorry," he intoned. "I meant to take you home so you could get dry clothes. Let's go."**

**She let him lead her to his car as there was an enormous clap of thunder that shook the ground and lightening flashed. Della jumped and Perry put his arms around her tightly holding her close. **

"**Well, Well, Well," Eva Belter sneered. "How cozy, rescuing your pathetic little secretary. I'm sure it makes you feel like a big strong man. Well as I warned you Mr. Mason, you are nothing but a very small person and I will make you and this pathetic peon a laughing stock if it is the last thing I do."**

**Della moved toward Eva but Perry pulled her back closer in his arms. **

"**Get that picture Harry it will be worth a 1000 words and look great on the front page." Eva laughed evilly and hurried away as bulbs flashed. **

**Della was sobbing and Perry explained, "It's not important Del getting you warm and dry it what is important. Let's go to your place."**

**Perry fairly carried her to the car while he seethed inside. He had had enough of that damned woman. It was time to go on the offensive.**

**The heater was turned on as soon as he started the car. He ran around to the trunk and pulled out a blanket to wrap her in.**

**Della was half asleep by the time he got to her apartment house. His arms were wrapped around her as they walked through the lobby. When they got to her door she was so out of it he pulled out her key and opened the door.**

**Once they were inside he pushed her toward the bedroom and told her to get into a hot shower while he fixed them warm drinks.**

**Della stumbled into the bedroom closing the door. Soon he heard the shower running. It was still running 20 minutes later and Perry was getting worried. He cautiously moved into the bedroom and toward the bath. He called her name but what he heard was her choking. He grabbed a large bath towel, turned his back and handed her the towel as he pulled back the curtain to find her scrunched in a corner crying.**

"**Oh baby, please don't cry it is all over," He told her.**

**He pulled her up and wrapped her more tightly in the towel and walked her to her bed. Gently he began to wipe her dry. It began innocently enough but soon it was a massage. She moaned and all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms. "My precious, precious girl I will not let anyone hurt you."**

**Her hazel eyes met his beautiful blue ones and he brushed back her chestnut curls. His eyes were drawn to her full red lips and he could not resist brushing his lips across hers. When Della responded he deepened the kiss. Slowly she slid her arms around his neck and pulled his mouth down to hers. **

**His kisses were making her tremble and not from the cold. She opened her mouth to his probing tongue and he explored her depths. Soon they were exchanging breath for breath and she was dizzy from desire.**

**Della pulled him on top of her and could feel his desire for her immediately. He pulled away and looking deeply into her eyes said, "Della if you need me to stop we must do so now."**

**Taking a deep breath she whispered, "I need you today."**

**Perry began to pull back the towel and run his hands all over her silky flesh. "You are so beautiful," he moaned. You are so soft, silky and yet so incredibly sexy."**

"**Perry," she gasped, "I want all of you too but we must get you out of those clothes."**

**He grinned at her mischievously and said, "Yes ma'am"**

**She began to laugh but just then he moved that magical tongue to her breast. She was shuddering from head to toe.**

"**I want you so much my love," Perry pleaded.**

**Helping him unbuckle his pants she said boldly, "So I noticed."**

"**Oh you wicked woman. What did I do to deserve you?"**

**Tilting her head Della told him, "Finish undressing and I'll try to explain."**

**Laying back against her pillows with a sigh Della went on, "You make me feel so much better counselor but I will make it better in every way."**

"**How is that Miss Street? **

**Her hazel eyes twinkled, "I know how you never like to leave anything half finished Mr. Mason and neither do I so I am sure we will give this our full attention."**

**Raising up on one elbow he asked, "And how will I know when I am examining the right areas?"**

"**Oh believe me my darling, you will know and I will not leave you in the dark."**

**Perry ran his finger over her full red lips and told her, "There has been far too much talking and not enough action Miss Street."**

"**Oh so it is action you want counselor? Well then that is what you will get."**

**Della raised her hips and began sensuously sliding against his most vulnerable parts.**

"**Della." He moaned. "Keep that up and I can't blame myself for my actions."**

**Running her fingertips over his chest she whispered, "Who's stopping you?"**

"**The movement of her fingertips was tantalizing. He looked at the beauty beneath him and he asked gently, "I'll ask you once again Della, are you sure because there is no turning back? I have desired you from the moment you walked across my threshold but I had too much respect for you to push you."**

"**Oh Perry, I have wanted you so much I didn't know what to do. I was so afraid you did not feel the same. I'm more than ready, for better or worse. Sweetheart, please make love to me."**

**Running his hand along her beautiful face he told her softly, "Oh nothing would make me happier and then I am never letting you go."**

**He ran his hand down her side to her hip and said, "Let me delight you my love." He proceeded to do just that. It was if he was afraid this would never happen again and he must memorize every inch of her with his hands and his mouth. Every part of her was delectable and with each movement he wanted her more.**

**Della Street did not plan to let him do all the work as she met him touch for touch, movement for movement until she was breathing, "Please Perry take me now, make me your own."**

**It was so incredible it seemed as if they had made love for years. Just as the way they danced their instincts were perfectly matched. They had the same rhythm and when they were finally joined as one each stroke, each movement was in perfect harmony. There was no time no space just two souls experiencing the highest high two individuals can achieve together. **

**Coming back down to earth was not bad either as Perry knew just what to do to keep her tingling from head to toe. They could not seem to stop touching and tasting each other's bodies. "You are addicting," she gasped.**

"**And you young lady are absolutely incredible." Perry told his secretary.**

**Della moved her hands downward and he gasped, "Miss Street, do not start anything you do not plan to finish."**

"**Never fear counselor you are safe in my hands."**

**Perry Mason laughed and wondered if this wild woman could possibly be his proper, sedate, and organized secretary. Soon he did not care to think anymore as she pleasured him, he just lay back and enjoyed every moment.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**It was late afternoon when they were finally dressed and waiting for Chinese food to be delivered. They were together on her sofa, his arm around her waist and she was leaning on his chest.**

"**It's a good thing I called Gertie earlier not to expect either of us until tomorrow." Perry said.**

**Moving even closer and taking his hand Della expressed. "I am sure the wheels in her head were whizzing after that pronouncement."**

**Smiling down at her he admitted. "I don't really care. She would make up some fantastic story no matter what I said. Personally I don't think she could even dream up all that really happened. You know lady I owe you one."**

**Puzzled Della asked, "Owe me one? What are you talking about?**

"**Just think for a minute, Miss Street and you will figure it out."**

**Looking at the smirk on his face her eyes suddenly widened**

**As she blushed she swatted him with her hand. "Perry Mason, who's counting?**

**As the doorbell rang and he got up to answer it he grinned, "Me!"**

**As he was paying the delivery boy she got plates, silverware, and more wine. **

**He was busy serving them as she settled herself on the sofa again. He looked at her seriously. "Sweetheart, I don't want to ruin our appetites but after dinner we need to have a serious talk about everything that has happened in the last couple days."**

"**Perry."**

**Don't Perry me, Della, this is serious and I want everything out in the open."**

**Taking a deep breath she agreed but was afraid of what he might say. Yet she would not have wished away this afternoon for anything.**

**Perry knew she was nervous and so he prolonged their meal as long as possible. He loved to tease her and see her blush. However once the food was cleared away he pulled her down and kissed her tenderly, but eagerly. "Now that will have to hold you for a while young lady."**

"**Yes," she said looking down at her hands.**

"**Now Della look at me and tell me what happened with Eva Belter," he said softly.**

**Stumbling over her words in the beginning Della told him everything that happened that day in the office before he came in and all she overheard. **

"**Why would you believe her? He asked amazed.**

"**Well. For one thing you did not throw her out when she had her hands all over you. Then you did not refute anything she was saying. Finally she was wearing our diamond ring."**

**Perry was frankly puzzled. "Our ring? What ring?"**

"**Don't….don't you remember a few weeks ago when you took me to pick up my grandmother's ring I was having resized?" Her lips were quivering.**

"**Yes, we went to the play that night." He remembered.**

"**Right, but while I was waiting you were looking at jewelry and you called me over to see this perfect two carat square cut diamond ring. You suggested maybe we could switch that one for mine."**

"**I do remember that."**

"**I was sure you were kidding until I noticed the hurt in your eyes, but that I tried to ignore. I thought we might talk about it later but you never said a word. Then, you began pulling away from me. SO when SHE showed up wearing that ring what was I to think?"**

"**Oh my God, Della, are you sure it was that ring?"**

"**Absolutely, it was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen and the cut was so unusual."**

"**Well we are done with her I made that quite clear. She will not get another chance to hurt you again."**

**Tears were running down her face. He wiped them away as he gathered her into his arms. "My sweet girl you have to listen to me. I love you and I am in love with you. You have to believe me when I tell you I have never felt this way for anyone in my life. **

"**I..I love you too Perry." Della was laughing and crying.**

"**Listen, my dear, what is most important for you to understand right now is what happened in that bedroom a little while ago was not an afternoon's delight; though it was quite delightful. This is a beginning for us Della, for a relationship I never want to end. I don't ever want to let you go. Do you have a problem with that?"**

"**Not at all Mr. Mason." She lovingly traced his dimples. "Of course you may get tired of me."**

**Perry ran his hand down her side to her hip. "Maybe in the next 50 years."**

**Raising her beautiful hazel eyes to his incredible blue ones she whispered, "I think we must have a retainer to seal this deal."**

**He pulled her to her feet and pulled out his calculator. "It is time for more counting."**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Della Street rolled over the next morning expecting to feel Perry Mason next to her. She opened her eyes to the indented pillow and remembered he had left about five so he could clean up. She stretched and looked out her window. The sun was so bright and the rain had washed away the heat and dust from yesterday. The city was shining and she almost floated into her shower. **

**As she was dressing she was so careful in picking out her clothes. She would wear the teal suit with the slightly flared skirt Perry had complimented her on so lavishly. The off white silk blouse set it off perfectly. Her face was perfect and her hair curled just right. It seemed the birds were singing so beautifully, every single thing seemed bright and new. As she picked up her coat and purse she glanced into the mirror she had a big smile on her face and she seemed to glow. Then she started to laugh she was seeing everything with the eyes of love. What a wonderful way to feel.**

**Meanwhile across town Perry Mason had laid out his clothes when he got home that morning. The blue suit Della always commented on, the white shirt and blue tie, she said matched his eyes were ready to wear for their morning breakfast. At first he wasn't aware he was whistling all through his morning ablutions. As he was shaving he realized he was whistling show tunes. Oh Lord, Della loved that music and how often he had to try and stop her from singing when they went to the theatre.**

**He laughed at the memory of him trying to put his finger to her lips one time and how she tried to bite him. He must be crazy whistling those songs. Then it hit him he was in love and he was loved back. He might just have to accept show tunes were a part of his life now. Well she was certainly worth it. **

**She unlocked the downstairs door for him on the first ring. He hurried to the elevator before she could get downstairs. He needed a good morning kiss and maybe something else. He was grinning when she opened the door.**

"**Well you are in a good humor Mr. Mason." She remarked. **

"**When you get to see the most beautiful woman in the world before breakfast who would not be?"**

**Teasing him Della said, "And you left her to come and see me."**

"**Of course I did." He grinned.**

"**I guess I will have to make it worth your while then counselor."**

"**That is what I was hoping you would say." He pulled her into his arms and began kissing her cheek, down to her throat, and finally to her luscious lips.**

**Della had slid her arms around his waist and sighed deeply when they came up for air. "I could start every morning like this."**

**Surprised Perry told her, "Just say the word and your wish is my command."**

"**I wish it was that easy Perry."**

"**It is darling let me take care of you and everything else."**

**Smiling she hugged him, "If anyone could do it, it would be you."**

"**You know baby," he intoned, "I slept better than I have in years last night with you in my arms." His arms tightened around her as he pulled her in closer.**

**Della smiled, "I did too but if you pull me much closer we will not get to breakfast."**

"**Would that be so bad? He asked.**

"**Noooooooooo, but then I would not want to get ready all over again to go to work."**

**He smirked, "I could make it worth your while."**

**Laughing she conceded, "I'm sure you could but once we give in it will get easier and easier to continue to play hooky. We need to set some rules.**

**Perry pouted, "You know I hate rules."**

**Della could not stop chuckling, "Yes I know you do, my love, but one of us has to be sensible." **

"**Alright." He conceded. "However you may be eating your words."**

**She rolled her eyes and said, "Let's go before I tear off your clothes." With that she gathered up her coat and purse.**

**Reluctantly, Perry followed her to the elevator, but he did cry out, "Deeelllllaaaaa."**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxo**

**When she thought back on that day later she realized that whatever she ate for breakfast was a blur. They had gone to an all night diner near her apartment and spent most of the time just looking at each other. When he took her hand and kissed it Della realized she could feel that kiss all the way down to her toes.**

**Perry had been so attentive and she wondered why it had taken him so long to finally make the final move to intimacy. **

**For Perry Mason this wonderful woman was like no one he had ever known. She was bright, beautiful, sassy, independent, and had turned his world upside down from the day she walked into his office.**

_**Each moment of the interview was etched in his memory. Her hair was longer and curls framed her porcelain skin. She had on make-up but not too much, it almost looked as if it was all natural. She was wearing a green suit with a beige chiffon blouse. She had on brown shoes with holes in the front and carried a matching purse. When she sat down he noticed two of the most gorgeous legs he had ever seen. He decided right then he had to stop looking at her closely or he could not speak correctly.**_

_**When Della answered his questions they sounded as if they were wrapping him in something warm and cozy. Yet she was intelligent and had great office skills. Could anyone this perfect be for real? He waited for her to falter but it never happened. Of course Perry knew immediately he wanted her to work with him not for him. However he had to play it cool. **_

_**Well that lasted a whole ten minutes when he asked, "Where do you see yourself in five years Miss Street?**_

"_**Why running your office and helping you to be the most famous lawyer in the country, of course." She replied.**_

_**Her answer threw him more than it did Della. He expected to hear her say married or engaged and a mother. This was indeed a special treasure. **_

"**A penny for your thoughts, Mr. Mason," Della challenged. **

"**I'd give you a dollar," He offered.**

"**As your chief financial officer I think you are spending too much money"**__

"**Oh you do not think you are worth a dollar for my thoughts?" **

**Smiling Della said, "Of course they are darling and thank you for cleverly changing the subject."**

**It seems Miss Street I can't get anything by you."**

**Touching his hand she told him, "There are many things I will let you get, if you are good, but don't try to put something over on me."**

"**Sweetheart, I am always good, but you make me so much better," he told her as he pulled her from her chair.**

"**Flattery may get you everywhere counselor," Della conceded.**

"**Then by all means let the flattery begin." Perry said as he paid the bill and they headed for the office.**

**Gertie was thrilled when they entered the office laughing and teasing each other. Della had just been having a bad couple days. It was always so tense when the boss and his secretary disagreed. That was not often thank goodness.**

**Della was amazed at how much work had piled up on her desk in the little time she had been gone. Of course Gertie had said Elise was still not feeling well and did not get much accomplished. It was time to get a temp in here until that situation resolved itself. **

**Perry's desk was a mess. "What did you do while I was gone?"**

"**Very little as you can see." He waved his arm over the piles of books. "And you wonder why I need you here."**

"**I am not your cleaning lady!" She said firmly.**

**Perry sat down and closed his eyes a mischievous smile on his face. "I can see it all now you in your short black satin maid's outfit, sheer black stockings on those gorgeous gams, black patent stilettos, and a feather duster leaning over my desk."**

"**Dream on Buster." She told him trying not to smile.**

"**Della, the slavedriver? A completely different scenario. You and a whip! AHHH. My fantasies come true."**

**Shaking her head she tried to be firm. "This is a law office Mr. Mason and there will be no hanky panky."**

"**Do you want to bet?" He asked taking out a ten dollar bill.**

"**You are incorrigible. I have work to do." She closed his door and sat down at her desk expecting him to call her right away but no such luck. He was going to be challenge that was for sure.**

**An hour later she felt like she had made a dent in her workload. As she announced his first client and took Mr. Davies into the office she was amazed that it was all cleaned and organized. She saw his eyes twinkling as she took her seat next to him and prepared to take notes.**

**Mr. Henry Davies had gotten himself into a mess with a young lady, not his wife. It seemed the young lady had learned he had become quite wealthy and was now saying they had a 4 year old child. If his wife found out she would clean him out in a divorce.**

**While Mr. Davies was making out a $2500.00 retainer Perry ran his hand up Della's calf, then to her knee, and finally to her thigh. She gave him a dirty look and moved away slightly to the left.**

**He started to stand up and shake hands with Davies when the man asked him what steps he would take to begin his investigation. Sitting back down Perry began to explain his methods. Reaching over ostensibly to get something in her secretarial drawer she ran her fingertips along his thigh and got an immediate reaction.**

**Finishing his outline quickly Perry said, "I hate to rush you Henry but I have another appointment in just a few minutes. Miss Street will see you out."**

**Coming back into the office after escorting the gentleman out she pointed out, "That was not very polite Mr. Mason."**

"**Close that door." He instructed. "You know very well why I could not get up Miss Street and don't give me that innocent look."**

**Leaning on the opposite side his desk she explained seriously, "Perry we really have to have some ground rules here. You have a reputation to maintain and I don't want to be thought of as a fling."**

**Finally getting up he walked over to her. "My love you will never ever be a fling." **

**He took hold of her hands. "This is a new experience for me finding the girl of my dreams. I want to keep touching you to make sure you are real. I need to kiss you to make sure anyone on this earth has such luscious lips. Della, you seem like a vision I'm afraid will disappear.**

**Placing her hands on his chest she told him. "Sweetheart, I feel like a schoolgirl finding the man of my dreams too but we do have to be logical and practical at work."**

**When you are near my dearest Della I cannot think at all logically and all I can practically think of is you in my arms and my bed."**

"**You are not going to make this easy are you, you wonderful man."**

**He shook his head. "Not today and maybe not tomorrow but let's enjoy the newness for a little while."**

**Della leaned against him as he kissed her hair and started to nibble her neck. She leaned back to give him better accessed and breathed softly, "You know you do have an appointment in 15 minutes."**

**All he said was "Umh and where's my ten dollars?"**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**It had been a hectic day and they were both looking forward to continuing their foreplay of the morning. Yet it was not to be as Della's Aunt Mae had a car emergency and Perry had forgotten about the committee meeting for the National Law Association Convention. Since they were hosting the convention that year, it was taking forever to agree on anything. It didn't help they were drinking while they were trying to make these decisions.**

**It was well after 11 when Della got home and had a chance to relax. Changing into a pink silk nightgown, just in case, she lay back on her bed and thought of all the looks and subtle touched they exchanged. It still seemed like a dream she would awaken from any minute. This wasn't happening to her, Della Mae Street.**

**Perry Mason was the handsomest, smartest, sexiest, funniest, most loving man she had ever known. Just looking at him made her shiver. All she wanted to do is hold him and kiss him forever. Somewhere deep inside she did wonder what she was getting herself into. It was all these thoughts that filled her head as she fell asleep.**

**It was after one o'clock when Perry staggered slightly into his apartment. Every time they had a meeting he was not going to drink too much and most of the time he didn't but tonight he missed his girl. These pompous asses spent way too much time arguing over nothing. All he wanted to do was see Della; yet he was home alone.**

**Getting into bed he decided to call her. The phone rang a number of times before her voice said, "Hello Perry."**

"**How did you know it was me?" His voice slurred slightly.**

"**Few people call me at this time of the night." She murmured.**

"**Who else dares to call you at this time?" He demanded. **

**Laughing she told him, "No one really darling just you."**

"**I like it when you call me darling, Della. You must love me."**

"**Well then I'll call you that more often darling." She promised.**

**She had to ask, "Perry have you been drinking too much?"**

"**Not so much as you could notice." He explained.**

"**Well you better get some sleep but I am glad you called."**

**Perry was grinning, "I'm glad I called too but I miss you baby."**

"**I miss you too but we will be together tomorrow." She promised**

"**That is toooooo long." He whined.**

**Della was having a hard time not laughing. This was a new side of him. "Perry I love you, I miss you, but we need sleep."**

"**I thought I could whisper sweet nothings to you because you won't let me at the office." He complained.**

"**Alright what do want to say? She wondered.**

"**Okay,…. ..umm, I like the way you smell."**

**Gasping for breath and putting a hand over her mouth so he would not hear her laughter she said, "That is very nice darling."**

"**Are you laughing at me?"**

"**No, ugh…..Perry…no not at all. I am going to hang up now and I will see you in the morning."**

"**Well, alright but I don't like it." He sounded like a spoiled child.**

"**I know darling. Good night. I love you." Della could not contain herself and was afraid she would fall off the bed she was laughing so hard. Well so much for their phone sex tonight.**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**The next day was all shiny and bright for Della Street once again and she couldn't wait to get the day started with Perry at her side. She had decided to drive herself to work thinking after their conversation last night he probably would be into the office late.**

**Gertie was so glad to see Della smiling as she walked into the reception area and she handed her the mail and messages. "Well I am glad you are feeling well again, Della."**

"**Thanks, Gertie." Della wondered what the receptionist would think if she knew the reason for the big change. Knowing her romantic frame of mind it would be spectacular.**

**As Della was walking back to her office Gertie stopped her. "I almost forgot I got a call this morning from a Miss Greer, an old very good friend of the boss, her words, will be stopping in today."**

**Della frowned, "Did she give you any idea why?"**

"**No just that she was in town from Denver and wanted to see him"**

**Denver, she wondered if this could be the old girlfriend. "Okay, thanks Gertie let me know when she arrives. I'll tell the boss to expect her." **

**About an hour later Perry arrived looking no worse for the wear. **

"**I just finished setting everything up for the day," she told him.**

**He put his briefcase on the floor and walked over and put his arms around her. "I missed you."**

**She leaned against him. "Hmmm, you smell so good and I missed you too."**

**He pouted, "I need a Good Morning kiss."**

"**I guess I can oblige you, counselor." Della loved to tease him and watch his reaction.**

**Trying to look fierce he questioned, "Oh you think you can young lady?**

**Sliding her arms around his neck and pulling his lips down to hers, Della tasted his mouth quickly. She said, "There."**

**Perry pulled her back, "No way Miss, get back here." He proceeded to kiss her thoroughly and with ever growing passion.**

**It was Della who pulled away, "Perry," she admonished we are at work and OH you have a Miss Greer who is coming to see you at any time. She is here from Denver and is a very old and close friend, according to Gertie."**

**Slowly he dropped his hands and walked to his desk. "Laura? Laura, is here in town?**

"**Yes." Della kept her cool very well. So she was right and this was the old flame. What an interesting reaction from Perry. Della could not wait to meet her.**

**She did not have long to wait. Laura Greer arrived as if she were visiting royalty. She was a tiny woman not much over five feet. Her clothes were designer originals, the fur was a mink, and she knew how to wear them. Her short dark hair and make-up were perfect and the English accent was soft and alluring.**

**Getting up from her desk Della Street went into the reception area to greet Perry's lost love. "I am happy to meet you Miss Greer. I am Della Street, Mr. Mason's confidential secretary. He is just finishing up with a client and has about half an hour before his next appointment. If you come into my office you can wait and he will let us know when he is free."**

"**How gracious it is of you Della." She intoned. "I hope it is alright to call you Della. Please call me Laura."**

"**It's fine Laura. Come this way."**

**When they were settled Laura looked Della over from head to toe. "So," she began, "how long have you worked for Perry?**

"**Oh, it has been about two years now." Della told her.**

"**Are you enjoying working for a criminal lawyer?" Laura inquired.**

**Della smiled at her and said, "It is fascinating and there is rarely a dull moment. Perry is an excellent boss and doesn't expect any more dedication from us as he does from himself."**

**Laura smiled to herself. Ah the little secretary is in love with her boss.**

"**Yes I found Perry very dedicated to whomever he was involved with. He is a passionate and fascinating man. Unfortunately he doesn't seem to have staying power with the ladies in his life."**

**Just as Della started to open her mouth the office door opened and Perry escorted the client out. He turned to Laura and she fell into his arms.**

"**Well I am glad to see you ladies are getting acquainted."**

"**Perry, Della has been quite charming. I am so glad to see YOU though."**

**Picking up her mink wrap Perry explained, "I have a pretty full schedule today but come in and we can catch up until my next client comes in."**

**Della watched as the door closed behind them and they laughed at something she could not hear. So Laura had two personalities, the witch and the princess. Things could get very interesting.**

**In the office Laura clung to Perry and pulled his head down for a passionate kiss.**

**Perry returned her kiss but broke it off before Laura was ready to stop. **

"**Oh how I have missed you, Perry." She sighed. "I hope you have missed me too."**

"**Yes Laura, I have missed you but we each made our own decisions long ago. I take it you are happy and successful in Denver."**

**He helped her to the client's chair and walked behind his desk and sat down. Laura was always better at a distance. **

"**It is wonderful except for one thing you are not there with me."**

"**Please," he pleaded, "let's not go into this all over again."**

"**All right." Laura sighed deeply. "I need your help. It is daddy's estate. Mother is making a mess of things. I have tried to help but she never wanted me to be involved in the law in the first place. She always liked you Perry. Truthfully she hoped you would become her son-in-law but she never held our break-up against you."**

"**So what do you want me to do? He asked cautiously.**

"**Please, please go out with me to talk to her." Laura pleaded.**

"**I'll do what I can but I can't promise anything."**

**Getting up and walking around the desk to his side she slid her arms around his neck. "Oh sweetheart I knew you would help me and of course mother."**

**He pulled her hands down from his neck and gently kissed her hands, "You know I will always be your friend and help in any way I can."**

"**Good, can you meet me at the house around seven for dinner? That will put mother in a good frame of mind." Laura was seething, her friend….eh. Well she would see about that.**

**Pushing the intercom Perry inquired, "Della do I have any evening appointments tonight?"**

"**No, Mr. Mason your evening looks free."**

"**Fine, thank you Della," he answered.**

"**Ah…..the perfect secretary," Laura said sweetly.**

**Perry grinned. "As a matter of fact she is."**

**Laura looked at him closely and thought well, well, Mr. Perry Mason is smitten with the hired help. Well I will take his mind off this young lady and I am just the woman to do that."**

**Getting up Perry told her, "well back to business. I will see you tonight."**

**Once they were in Della's office area Laura threw herself in his arms and kissed him. Then she said in that syrupy sweet voice, "Thanks you Perry for everything. See you tonight sweetheart."**

**Just then Paul Drake walked in and stopped in his tracks. "Well if it isn't Miss Greer. Back again for another try?"**

**Pulling herself up very straight she looked Paul in the eye. "As charming as always Mr. Drake and I am sooooo glad to see you again too." She swept out of office. "TA, TA."**

**Squinting at Perry, Paul asked, "What was the piranha doing here?"**

"**Now Paul," he said patiently. "She is not so bad.**

**Paul rolled his eyes at Della and said, "She always did wrap you around her little finger."**

**Changing the subject Mason asked him, "What are you doing here?"**

"**I was just wondering if anyone wanted to go to lunch."**

"**Not me," Della said hurriedly. "Suddenly I don't have any appetite."**

"**Can't say that I blame you Beautiful, she makes me lose my appetite too. You know me, few things can do that"**

**Perry told him, "You can leave me out too. Della and I have work to catch up on."**

"**Okay," Paul tried to sound dejected. "I'll see you later."**

**Della added, "You won't see Perry he and Laura have a date tonight."**

**Looking askance Perry growled, "Della, in my office, let's get to that dictation."**

"**Paul said as he left, "The lion growls and we must obey."**

**Making as if to throw something at the detective, he led his secretary into the inner sanctum and Perry exclaimed, "Get out Benedict Arnold!"**

**Paul just laughed.**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Once inside the office Perry tried to speak calmly and reasonably. "Now Della what you just saw was initiated by Laura. What was between us has been over for a long time. It has nothing to do with us."**

**Della Street tried to remain calm before she spoke. "Perry what is the fascination these women have for you? You can't resist them or tell them to keep their hands and mouths to themselves?"**

"**You know better than anyone I never run from problems but when it comes to women I prefer to not deal with the drama and the tears. So rather than create scenes I try my best to avoid it at all costs."**

**Rolling her eyes Della said, "So you let them crawl all over you."**

**Perry's eyes were sparkling as he explained, "Well what can I say?"**

**Della started to get up from her chair. He jumped up and rushed over to stop her. "Wait, sweetheart, please wait."**

**Standing there stiffly Della gritted her teeth and took a deep breath. "Perry you do not owe me anything. However, I will not continue our relationship if there are other women in your personal life. It would hurt my heart to much"**

**He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her beautiful hazel eyes. "Sweetheart I want you listen to me carefully. I did not ask Laura to come here. I did not initiate any type of physical contact with her. I don't want you running away again thinking I was lying to you in any way."**

**Her voice was shaky as she told him, "Perry you did nothing to discourage her either."**

"**You are right Della. We have a long history but no matter what she says it is over. I've moved on and I do not want anyone but you in my life."**

**Moving over to the table and turning her back on him she asked, "What about your date tonight?"**

"**That is with her mother at her mother's house. She wants me to help her with her father's estate. That's all!" He exclaimed.**

**Perry came up behind Della and slipped his hands around her waist pulling her against him. He moved his lips to her neck and she leaned against him. Softly he whispered, "You, Della Street, are all I want and I love you more than I ever thought possible."**

**Turning in his arms Della lifted her mouth to his kissing him with passion and sliding her arms around his waist, "Perry I want you more than you can ever imagine and loving you makes all my dreams come true. However these women keep popping out of the woodwork."**

**He pulled her against him as close as he could and sighed, "I wish we were anywhere but here in the office. I'll tell you what I'll end my evening early and come over to your place."**

**Taking his hand and kissing his fingers she said, "I would love that darling."**

**Just as he was reaching for her chin to tilt it up to kiss her the phone rang. "Oh dear," Della said glancing at her watch, "it must be Mr. and Mrs. Davidson."**

"**They can wait," Perry told her grinning.**

**Della pushed him away and smiled, "No they can't not for as long as you would like."**

**Perry reluctantly went over to his desk. "Okay slave driver." She made a face at him and went into the front office. **

**It was well after five when Della left for the night. She had kissed Perry soundly and told him he would have to see her later for more. He tried to grab her but she eluded him and laughing went out the private entrance.**

**Perry was about to leave for his dinner with Laura and her mother when the phone rang and it was Laura asking him to meet them at El Mirage rather than the family home. When he inquired why she told him they had been in town shopping and decided to stay there for dinner. He told that would be fine.**

**El Mirage was a new swanky restaurant in downtown Los Angeles and the place anyone who was anyone went to be seen. That was not Perry's cup of tea, he got so much publicity everywhere he went he tried to avoid such places.**

**However it was just the place Laura loved to frequent where she could see prominent people and be seen. Her mother, Lydia Greer, did not seem the type who would appreciate this place but she would do anything for her only child. **

**When Perry came in, having changed into a tuxedo, since Mrs. Greer always insisted they dress for dinner, he was also correctly dressed for this restaurant. He noticed right away Laura was wearing a designer gown in black chiffon with a diamond clasp at the waist. She looked lovely and Mason was always a man who appreciated beautiful women.**

"**Where is your mother?" He inquired.**

**Taking his arm and leading him to a table in the front she said, "Darling, mother is in my hotel room. She has one of her migraines. I told her we would stop in after our dinner."**

"**Laura, you had better be telling the truth." He said firmly.**

**Perry, darling, I would never lie to you." Laura insisted. "Let's have a drink, a few dances, and a nice dinner. After all Miss Street said you are free this evening."**

"**Listen to me Laura, this is not a date. I told you it is over and we are not revisiting our relationship again. I have moved on."**

"**Please Perry," she pleaded, "Don't tell me you are fooling around with your little secretary; how déclassé."**

"**What I do and whom I see is my business. Now let's get this over with." Perry couldn't wait to leave and be with Della."**

"**I'm sorry, my dear, how gauche of me. I am just going to the ladies room, order a gimlet with a twist of fresh lime for me."**

**Letting out a deep sigh Perry agreed to order their drinks and tried to relax. **

**By the time Laura returned the band had begun to play. She took a sip of her drink and said, "Let's dance. It's been so long since you held me in your arms."**

**Reluctantly Perry got up and they danced and he could not help but compare that after having danced with Della and realizing how perfectly she moved with him, Laura always wanted to lead. **

**By the time they got back to their table their shrimp cocktails were there. They chatted through the rest of the meal catching up on mutual friends and staying away from more personal comments. Perry was aching to get away but did not want to be rude. They also had to see her mother. Finally he called for the check.**

"**Please Perry, one last dance for old time sake? Laura pleaded **

**Paying the bill and leaving a generous tip Perry agreed. It was a slow dance to **_**The Way You Look Tonight. **_**Laura clung to him and sliding her arm around his neck she pulled his head down and kissed him passionately. As Perry put his hands on her waist to loosen her grip flashbulbs went off.**

"**What the hell!" he exclaimed. "Laura what is this?"**

**Suddenly she was sliding to the floor. He grabbed for her as she began making choking noises. This had better not be a trick he thought and then he noticed her face was all swollen and her eyes were like slits. **

**Mason yelled, "Is there a doctor here? Call an ambulance!"**

**xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**During the whole ride to the hospital Perry held her hand trying to calm her as she gasped for air. They took her immediately into the emergency room and told Perry to wait out in the hallway. He could not imagine what had happened. It seemed like hours before he found out anything.**

**Finally Dr. Willis came out and told him, "Mr. Mason your fiancée is stable but she had a very bad allergic reaction. Did you know she was allergic to mushrooms?"**

"**He started to say, "She is not my…..No, No I didn't know of any allergies.**

"**Well she is very allergic" the doctor informed him. "We are going to keep her over night. She has been calling for you. So you may see her now."**

**Perry hurried to her room in the emergency ward. "How are you feeling Laura?**

"**Like I was run over by a truck." She admitted in a hoarse voice.**

"**They are going to keep you overnight."**

"**I know they told me. Will you stay with me?" it came out as a whisper**

**I….I can't I need to inform your mother. She can come and stay."**

"**Ugh…..Perry. I lied mother is in Europe." Laura admitted reluctantly. "Please don't be angry with me I needed to see if we had a chance to get back together."**

**Perry Mason balled his hands into fists. This woman was impossible. Yet he had felt something for her once. He hated to leave her all alone. "I'll stay with you until they get you settled in your room. Now I need to make a phone call."**

"**All right, hurry back," she called. She thought so he must go make his excuses to sweet little Miss Street. Well she would just have to stay without her lover tonight.**

**In the lobby Perry called Della and tried to hope she would be understanding; although she had no reason to be. When she answered he said, "Hi!"**

"**What's wrong? Della asked.**

"**Sweetheart, there has been a complication." He explained.**

"**Okay what has Laura gotten you into?" Della was clearly exasperated.**

"**It wasn't her fault…exactly." He tried to sound upbeat.**

"**Alright Perry just tell me why we can't see each other tonight and how it does not affect Laura exactly."**

**Taking a deep breath Perry tried to justify his words. "Well you see we had dinner and she wanted to dance."**

"**Uh Huh"**

**Oh Lord this was going to be so much harder to make it believable when he actually heard what he was saying. "Well we were dancing and Laura collapsed. She was rushed to the hospital with an allergic reaction to mushrooms. Della she could have died."**

"**I'm sorry she is sick but what does that have to do with us. Let her mother take care of her."**

"**Weeelllllllllll, it isn't that simple it seems her mother is in Europe."**

"**What!" Della exclaimed. "She lied to you!"**

"**Now calm down baby." He tried to soothe her as he gripped the phone and a man pounded on the phone booth telling him to hurry up. "Look I will explain everything tomorrow. I promise. There is a guy trying to use this phone. No I am not making excuses."**

"**This better be good Perry Mason!" Della enunciated every word.**

"**It is I swear. I love you." He hung up before she could say anything more. **

**Xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**CHAPTER Six**

**The bright California Sun was shining through the slider window in the Perry Mason Law office when Perry entered by the private entrance. It was a warm wonderful day out but it was decidedly chilly inside the office. Della Street, his confidential secretary and the woman he loved was laying out all the work for the day as well as his schedule. **

**She was dressed in a pale pink suit with a pencil skirt and the matching jacket flared at the waist. Her off-white silk blouse was the same color as her peep toe shoes. Perry's appreciative stare noticed her hair and make-up were perfect also, understated but so very complementary.**

"**Good morning Della. Should I have thrown my hat in first to see if I was welcome?"**

**Della raised an arched eyebrow and answered calmly, "Of course not boss it is your office after all."**

**Oh God, he thought. She will not make this easy. "Della please leave the work for now, and let's talk. I came in early so I could explain what happened last night."**

**Continuing to place folders that did not need fixing Della made clear her feelings. "Mr. Mason, as I have said before you do not owe me anything. You have not made a commitment to me and vice versa."**

**Taking her hand he asked anxiously, "Will you please come over here and sit on the sofa?"**

**Della sighed, "Alright but it really isn't necessary."**

"**Yes it is," Perry reiterated. "Please just listen to me." **

**Once they were settled he took her hands in his and began his story. "Della, I want you to understand everything that happened and then tell me what I should have done or what you have done."**

**She did not pull her hands away although she was inclined to do so at first. "Go on."**

"**I got to El Mirage and there was Laura all by herself. I immediately asked about her mother and she said she was in Laura's hotel room with a migraine. I knew her mom had always had such problems so I did not think much of it at the time. Although I told her she better not be lying to me. We would go and see her after dinner or so Laura said. We ordered drinks and had a dance. Then we had our dinner and talked. I let her know there was no hope for anything between us again. She asked for a last dance and while we were on the dance floor she kissed me passionately. I think I kissed her back."**

"**Oh you did," Della informed him snidely.**

"**What? He was confused. How would you know?"**

"**I'll explain later. Go on this is fascinating. You were on the dance floor kissing passionately"**

**Perry shook his head as if to clear it. "Suddenly here is that photographer from Spicy Bits flashing away. I started to push Laura away to get her to explain what was going on and she was passed out and her face was all swollen and she could hardly breathe. They got her to the hospital and I was waiting to hear from the doctor. Finally he came out and said she had an allergic reaction and that she was better. They had asked about her closest relative and it seems she said she was my fiancée. I was…."**

**Della interrupted, "What did she say about lying to them and you?"**

"**Hmmm, well….I…umm…didn't ask her. When I saw her she looked so awful I did not want to start a fight."**

"**OF COURSE! THE BITCH!" Della exclaimed. "So of course you had to stay with her all night."**

"**NO! I did not, I went home after she was finally settled in a room and she was asleep and by then it was about 3p.m."**

"**You could have called me again it isn't like you haven't called me in the middle of the night before."**

"**I see, so I have to explain my every move now." Perry was feeling defensive, exhausted, and angry.**

"**Noooooooooo." However I think you better take a look at this." Della walked over to his desk and picked up a paper. She took it over to the sofa and held out the front page to him.**

**There were two pictures on the front page. One showed him and Della in the building garage with his arms around her and the other one on the dance floor kissing Laura. The banner headline screamed. ****FAMOUS LAWYER IS TWO TIMING THE BEAUTIFUL WOMEN IN HIS LIFE.**

**The story that followed intimated that famous lawyer, Perry Mason, had been seen recently in public showing displays of affection for not one but two beautiful women. This story followed: **_**It has been rumored for many years that Mr. Perry Mason Esq. and his lovely CONFIDENTIAL secretary, Della Street were more than boss and employee. When we caught up with them in the parking garage of the Brent Building their embrace went beyond that of mere friends. It is no surprise that the lawyer was more than annoyed at this reporter at viewing this private moment. Then just days later there is our favorite barrister out dining and dancing with his former colleague, old flame, and fiancée, Laura Greer. I would say their passionate kiss on the dance floor at the El Mirage last night says it all about this relationship but what about the luscious Miss Street? She was nowhere to be seen **_

_**When Miss Greer became ill Mr. Mason was very distraught and rode with her to the hospital. In the emergency room he paced like a caged animal and never flinched when Miss Greer told hospital personnel he was her fiancé. It would seem the Della Street will soon be looking for greener pastures as Miss Greer now works for a very prestigious Denver law firm.**_

_**The evidence seems to indicate that this celebrated lawyer may not be so upstanding with the women in his life. Watch out for "The Case of Women Scorned" Mr. M.**_

**Perry Mason crumpled it up and threw it across the room. "Those god damn scandalmongers. I'll wring Eva Belter's neck when I see her"**

**Della put her hand on his shoulder. "Perry, it isn't just her. The AP picked up the story and sent it over the wires. She warned you she would try and ruin your reputation."**

**Getting up and putting his hands in his pockets, his brow furled, he began to pace back and forth. "She will not get away with this. I don't care about my reputation but she isn't doing this to you."**

**Smiling Della walked over to him and taking his arm said, "Sweetheart I will survive this but I don't want you doing anything rash. This will blow over but we will need to be more circumspect in public."**

"**Forget it Della, I think she has done us a favor."**

"**How did she do that?" Della was puzzled by his sudden change in mood.**

"**I think it is time people knew how I feel about you. I also think people will not be as curious if we are more straight forward about us. After all people like a good love story."**

"**Perry I don't think this is such a good idea."**

**He was perplexed. He had thought she would like things out in the open and that people would know about their feelings for each other. "Darling, I have nothing to feel ashamed about do you?"**

"**Not at all but it may cause even more speculation about how things are progressing."**

"**Look my dear, we are always watched anyway. In this instance we are in charge of what is said. I want you to call Spicy Bits and the other papers and set up an interview for later today. This will also scuttle Mrs. Belter's boat." For the first time that morning Perry Mason grinned at his secretary and pulled her into his arms. Holding her close he kissed her chestnut curls and rubbed her back.**

"**You'll see my love it will work out just fine."**

**Della relaxed in his arms and sent up a silent prayer that his idea to meet the press would not boomerang in their faces. Despite her misgivings she told him, "I love you Perry Mason and I want you to know I am right here by your side. **

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxo**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**The press conference was due to start at 5p.m. and Della had hurried to get everything set up correctly. The coffee urn was on the table as well as sandwiches and fancy cookies. She knew the press loved to eat free food and so hopefully it would make them more sympathetic to whatever Perry planned to say to their questions.**

**She wasn't nervous enough but as she was getting ready to go and change clothes Paul knocked on the private entrance. With a sigh she opened the door and he said, "Hi Beautiful, where is Romeo?"**

"**Hi Paul, he's in the law library but not in the best of moods."**

**Paul put his arm around her and said, "Sweetie he has brought all this on himself. If he cannot appreciate the beautiful woman he has right under his nose he is a fool."**

**Coming out of the library carrying a book Perry agreed. "You are absolutely right Paul this is my fault and mine alone."**

"**Well thank goodness you admit it." Holding out the newspaper and heading toward the food Paul grinned. "I see the piranha struck again."**

"**Paul, I've learned my lesson." Perry explained**

**Reaching for a cookie as Della slapped his hand Paul grimaced. "I never did know what you saw in that babe. It was so obvious that you were falling for Della and vice versa."**

"**What!" They exclaimed together.**

**He laughed, "I would be one hell of a detective if I couldn't see what was happening right in front of my eyes. You two aren't very subtle."**

**Perry and Della looked at each other they could not believe their actions had been so obvious to everyone else. Eyeing his best friend Perry asked, "When did you know?**

**Paul Drake was so tickled that they never suspected he had been watching. "I knew for sure the first time I saw you dance with Della. You were positively salivating Perry and Della was in a daze. It took you two long enough to realize what was happening." **

**Laughing he said, "You should have hired me."**

**Crossing her arms across her chest Della announced, "You can leave any time now Mr. Drake."**

**Heading for his regular chair and slouching down he told them, "No way, the press will be here at anytime and I am not missing this interview."**

"**You don't have to share your insights, Paul." Perry told him firmly.**

**As the first reporter and photographer came through the door Paul sat up straighter, Della moved to her place next to the food, and Perry mingled with the press as they arrived. **

**Exactly at five Perry Mason went over to his desk and sat down in his chair. "Gentlemen and ladies I would like to make a statement first and then you may ask questions."**

**The assembled reporters and photographers took seats around the room and looked eagerly at first, Perry Mason and then Della Street who was now sitting next to him. Trying to look cool and calm Perry began, "As we know from today's newspapers there is some question as to my ethics where my personal life is concerned. Thanks to Mrs. Eva Belter, owner and publisher, of Spicy Bits this news story is now in papers all over this country. Now it may seem odd that I would call you together to explain but I feel that two ladies' names have been besmirched and that needs to be cleared up."**

"**First let me explain about Miss Laura Greer, who was formerly a colleague and with whom I was in a relationship. That ended when Miss Greer moved to Denver and I remained in Los Angeles. However, I felt we had remained friends. The other day she came to my office, being in town to see her mother. We planned to have dinner, as friends but I found out during the evening she was hoping we could rekindle our relationship. Yes we did kiss but I doubt any of you would have embarrassed the lady by pushing her away in front of a restaurant full of people. I have made it clear to Miss Greer that there is no chance of us resuming our association."**

"**Next, I also was very plain in my words with Mrs. Belter that I would not be doing any further legal work for her or any of her associates. She made it clear that she would do whatever she could to discredit me and anyone associated with me. Frankly I did not take her threats seriously but obviously that was a mistake. I won't let that happen again."**

"**Finally, Miss Street, my confidential secretary, has been greatly embarrassed by the innuendos made by Mrs. Belter." Perry then put his hand on Della's shoulder and continued. "I know that there have been many suggestions in the gossip columns about our relationship. We want you to understand that both of us prize our private lives greatly but as you know Miss Street and I have worked closely together for a number of years. During that time we have also become the best of friends which has led to stronger feelings. We have tried to be discreet as we explore a strengthening of our feelings but we also hope that people will respect these circumstances."**

"**Now I will take a few questions. Miss Blair" **

**Miss Blair: "Mr. Mason will you take any legal action against **_**Spicy Bits**_**?"**

**Mason: "I don't plan any such action at this time."**

**Miss Blair: "So you would not rule out action in the future?"**

**Mason: "That will be totally up to what Mrs. Belter or any other party might do."**

"**Mr. Edwards, from **_**The Times**_**."**

**Mr. Edwards: "I understand that Miss Greer became quite ill during your evening together and you accompanied her to the hospital."**

**Mason: "Yes she had a severe allergic reaction to something she ate. I did not feel, as an old friend I could leave her alone. I understand she will be released from the hospital today and will be going back to Denver."**

**Mr. Edwards: "Will you be seeing her before she leaves?"**

**Mason: "I had no plans to do so."**

**Mr. Edwards: "Miss Street how are you handling all this publicity?" Della looked at Perry and he nodded.**

**Miss Street: "I'm doing fine, just fine. Thank you." However not inside she was thinking. It was a good thing she had eaten nothing.**

**Mr. Edwards: "Has this had any effect on your new relationship with Mr. Mason?**

**Miss Street: "I think Mr. Mason explained everything anyone needs to know. I trust him completely."**

**Perry jumped in and said, "One last question from Mr. Billings of **_**The Post."**_

**Mr. Billings: "Do you feel having a personal relationship with Miss Street will compromise your working situation?"**

**Mr. Mason: "I think I explained what has happened is a natural progression from our working relationship. Miss Street, Mr. Paul Drake, and I have made an unbeatable team, as seen by our many successes. I have come to prize Miss Street's intelligence, intuitive abilities, and beauty more and more. I feel we can find a way to balance all of our priorities if there is no further interference and gossip from any quarter."**

**Perry got up from his chair and told them. "I think that is all for now and thank you for coming this afternoon."**

**After having their photographers take pictures of Perry, Della and Paul in various poses most of the press hurried out of the office. The rest had to be shooed out as they tried to ask more questions.**

**An hour later, her shoes, lying under the table Della and Gertie finished cleaning everything up and putting things away. Gertie had rushed off for a date and Paul was sitting in his usual chair slouched down and eating more cookies. He looked at Perry and asked, "Do you really think this will do any good?"**

"**I don't think it can hurt Paul. I don't think NO COMMENT would have been enough this time."**

**Twisting around to look at Della, Paul inquired, "What about you beautiful do you think it helped?"**

**Rubbing her feet Della commented. "I wasn't too sure when Perry came up with the idea but I think it went pretty well and of course I was THRILLED to be asked questions."**

**With a smirk on his face Paul told her, "Perry has trained you well. You answered their questions without revealing anything. Come on you two, these are new feelings?"**

"**You can leave anytime Mr. Drake." She shot back.**

**Getting up and heading for the door he said, "My cookies and I will leave you two lovebirds alone to get better acquainted."**

**Della could not help but laugh. "There are days I would like to hug him and other times I would like to punch him. You too counselor"**

"**Enough of this now," Perry told her. "Come over here Miss Street and let's get better acquainted." **

**Della walked over next to him and looked into those beautiful blue eyes that could make her melt. She closed her eyes for just a moment and sighed deeply. "We need to talk."**

"**I would have thought you had enough of talking about now." He grinned and those dimples almost made her lose her train of thought.**

**Gritting her teeth she said, "I'm serious, Perry."**

**He held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, let's talk." Perry sat up straight in his chair, pulled his chair into the desk, and folded his hands in front of him.**

**She looked askance at him. "And you wonder why there are times when I want to smack you?"**

"**Hey, Miss, what about that hug?" He asked her.**

"**You have a one track mind Perry Mason." Della Street was trying her best to act stern. "Now listen, I am afraid your revealing that we are in any kind of relationship may make those scoundrels pay even more attention to us."**

"**Look Della that may be true at first but that is why I wanted women here. Everyone, especially women, love a good romance. If people think we are sincerely trying to make our relationship work I think they will cheer us and not care for those gossip mongers who try to make things sleazy. Look at Gertie she is practically turning cartwheels knowing we are together. Plus Mrs. Belter doesn't have any reason to bother either of us any longer. Besides I am tired of feeling like I am sneaking around with you. I only care what you think not anyone else."**

"**Perry!" **

**He pulled her down on his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Listen baby I want to shout from the rooftops that I love the most beautiful woman in the world and believe it or not she loves me. I want people to understand this isn't a casual boss tries to seduce his secretary relationship. When I desire to hold your hand or kiss you while we are dancing I want to do it to hell with who is watching. As far as anyone knows we are taking it slow. It is your reputation that most concerns me so I wanted things out in the open."**

**Della ran her hands across the shoulders of his jacket marveling at how wide they were and when they were wrapped around her how safe she felt. "I just wish you had discussed it with me first."**

"**What would you have said?" He inquired.**

"**I probably would have disagreed with you and you would have convinced me as you are able to do with so many people. However, if we are going to have an equitable relationship we need to discuss lots of things."**

**Perry leaned back in his chair and took her with him. "I agree with you we need to consider each other's feelings as well as our own. You see we do need to work on our connection. Now I think we need to practice kissing."**

**She pushed away from him slightly and remarked, "Oh do you now."**

**He turned his face away sighed and pouted. "Well if you don't want to….."**

**Della pulled his tie toward her and pointed out, "I didn't say that." She proceeded to lick her lips and as he groaned she slid her arms around his neck and proceeded to kiss him very thoroughly. When they came back up for air she just asked, "Well?"**

**Sliding his arms up her back he whispered, "I think we need more practice."**

**The phone rang just as she was pulling his mouth down to hers. "That better not be Paul Drake."**

**She reached for the phone and handed to him. "It's Tragg. He's in the outer office."**

**Getting up and straightening her clothes as Perry straightened his tie she walked to the door and said as calmly as possible, "Come in Lieutenant**

"**Well I hear congratulations are in order." Tragg gave them a sly grin.**

**Shaking his head in wonder Perry asked, "How did you hear?"**

"**I have my spies too, you know." The officer informed them.**

"**Well thank you Lieutenant," Mason told him. "Sit down we still have some food left if you are hungry."**

"**Thanks but I am here looking for a client of yours. A Mr. Davies, his wife was in a tragic accident tonight and we are trying to question him but he seems to have disappeared." **

"**I don't know anything about this Tragg."**

"**Are you saying he is not your client, Perry?"**

"**I'm not saying anything. However if I find I can help you out I will get in touch."**

**Getting up reluctantly the police officer said grudgingly, "Alright but I better hear from you. By the way you better take good care of this lovely lady or I will take care of you."**

**Laughing Perry explained, "You will have to get in line. Paul Drake is ahead of you. However it will be my pleasure to take care of her."**

**Once they were sure he was gone Perry told Della to try and call Henry Davies. Of course there was no answer at his home or office. "We will just have to keep calling and get Paul on the phone and we can see if he can find this guy.**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

**It turned out Henry Davies was in Arizona hiding out from his wife and girlfriend. The accident was a mechanical defect in the car and so there was no arrest or trial. There had been some mention of Perry and Della's activities in local gossip columns but it had been positive as Perry had predicted.**

**It seemed things were going well and their relationship was progressing even as they tried to be discreet. Then came the bombshell!**

**Perry and Della had come back from a wonderful long week-end at a friend's cabin in the mountains outside of Yosemite. It was as if they were away from the whole world free to express their love for each other out of the glare of publicity. It was also possible to visit the national park and do some fishing, horseback riding, and a moonlight hike to Bridal Veil Falls. On the way back they were happy and relaxed and much more confident of their relationship.**

**Gertie was very happy to see Della that Monday yet she had to wonder why the receptionist seemed more nervous and flighty than usual. "I hope you had a nice vacation Miss Street."**

"**It was very nice and relaxing Gertie but I see there are plenty of messages and the pile of mail is going to take some time to get to Mr. Mason's attention. We know how he hates that part of having a business."**

"**Don't we though." Gertie had a grimace on her face. "Well I better get to work."**

"**Well I better get started too it looks to be a long day." Della headed for her office and wondered why Gertie was so anxious to get to work when normally she would want to gossip. Oh well she would try to get things in order for Perry before he got to his desk. However, as she separated the mail into three piles and got rid of all the circulars in which they had no interest she forgot about the receptionist's odd behavior. She had prioritized the messages, took the ones for which Gertie would make appointments to the reception area, kept those she would handle, and finally put on his desk a few Perry must call personally; like Miss Greer.**

**Just as she began to set up Perry's desk he walked through the door. She looked up and smiled. "You're early today."**

"**I couldn't wait to see you. After all we have to behave now that we are back in L.A." He explained.**

**She raised her beautifully arched eyebrow and said, "I thought maybe you were exhausted after your "Active" week-end."**

**He grinned at her as he turned from the closet where he stashed his hat and coat. "I feel great and very relaxed."**

"**Good because we have a lot of work to catch up on and you have a number of messages you must return. I put the most important on the top."**

**He walked over to her and put his arms around her waist. "All that can wait until I have a good morning kiss from the most gorgeous woman in the world."**

**Della slid her arms around his neck and pulled his mouth down to hers. All he had to do was run his hands up and down her back, and pull her in closer as their lips met, to ignite a passion so hot it could start a fire. After finally pulling back she gasped, "Perry if you keep making me feel this way we will get nothing accomplished today."**

**He grinned and told her, "You have exposed my plan."**

**She slapped playfully at his arm and said, "No time for hanky panky there is work to do and I'll bet Paul will be here at any time and Gertie is surely listening for any unusual noises."**

**Perry laughed as he walked back to his desk and sat down, "You know I bet she is and our wandering boy is sure to drop in for one reason or another. So, Slave driver where do I start?"**

"**Oh I think your messages take first priorities. I'll go out and get mine taken care of also."**

**As she was heading toward her office Paul's knock came on the door. He opened it before she got there and said, "Hi Beautiful, I need to talk to you before Perry gets in here."**

"**Perry is in here." He announced to his detective and best friend.**

"**Yikes," Paul was flustered.**

"**What is it you want to talk to MY secretary about in private, Mr. Drake?"**

**Slouching down in his favorite chair he hesitated. "There is something you need to see in the papers today. I assume you have not seen them yet."**

**They said, "No" together.**

"**Busy with other things I imagine." Paul wiggled his eye brows and Della could not help laughing.**

"**Then you better sit down. You are not going to like this." Paul spread out two pages in the gossip section of two different papers. There were pictures of Perry and Della and Perry and Laura Greer in compromising situations."**

**Perry was out of his chair like a shot. "What in the hell are these?"**

**Well they are according the headline pictures of: **_**FAMOUS ATTORNEY, PERRY MASON GETTING TO **__**KNOW **_ _**THE TWO WOMEN IN HIS LIFE.**_

_**BETTING IS HEAVY ON THE BEAUTIFUL MISS STREET TO WIN THE DAY **_

_**BUT MISS GREER NEVER LIKES TO COME IN SECOND**_

**IT LOOKS LIKE OUR FAVORITE BACHELOR IS HEDGING HIS BETS BY KEEPING COMPANY WITH TWO LUSCIOUS LADIES. WILL ONE OF THESE FASCINATING FEMALES BE THE ONES TO CAPTURE HIS HEART AND HOME? YOU, READERS CAN MAKE YOUR GUESS AFTER VIEWING THESE PICTURES.  
**

**The first picture showed Perry heading out of Della's apartment building all disheveled, the next showed them on the dance floor with his hands in inappropriate places, there was also a picture of both of them half undressed. Juxtaposed to these were pictures of Perry's face, looking frantic as he held Laura in his arms on the dance floor when she collapsed, a picture of them showing off her engagement ring and the announcement superimposed on that, and them saying good-bye as she left for Denver with tears in their eyes.**

"**Where in bloody hell did these come from?" Perry asked between gritted teeth. **

**Della stood there in shock unable to speak. She finally dropped in to a chair and put her head in her hands. **

**Paul tried to comfort his best friend. "Listen pal these are in papers known for their pond scum. It means nothing."**

**Perry Mason slammed his fist on the newspapers. "They mean nothing. They are fakes.**

"**WHAT!" Paul and Della exclaimed together.**

"**Fakes! I said, Fakes!" Perry was adamant. "Look at this one Della. Have I ever left your place in this state? No I have not."**

"**Now look at the one on the dance floor I would never be so uncouth to touch you in these places in public."**

**Della blushed a bright red as she realized what he said.**

"**You know what I mean." He was at end of his patience.**

"**Finally, that picture is not your body."**

"**Perry!" she exclaimed.**

"**Well it isn't. Della, Paul is a big boy, he has been around the block. We are not embarrassing him."**

**Paul couldn't help but have a big grin on his face. "I know I can leave at any time, Beautiful."**

**Standing up straighter Della looked at him and trying to appear unconcerned she told him, "You don't have to leave Paul I will be fine but let me look closer at that picture."**

**Whether you are realizing it is not you Miss Street, Mr. Drake is going to have plenty of work to do. I want you to start checking up on Eva Belter and that photographer. I also want you to find the best photographer in town and find out how they managed these pictures so they look so perfect. I want your men or women to find out if Della or my cars are bugged and are we being followed. I want to know every move those two make and I will handle Miss Greer.**

**Della who had been leaning down and studying the pictures stood up crossed her arms in front of her and looked at Perry accusingly. "You were engaged to her? I thought it never got that far."**

**Paul was out of his chair in a flash. "I have to be on my way folks. Bye."**

**Perry Mason was at the end of his rope and he did not want to deal with a hysterical woman. "Sweetheart, it did not last long and well everyone expected us to be together. Everyone got swept away in the moment."**

**Trying to desperately fight back tears Della choked out. "For such a brilliant man you can do some of the dumbest things. You know, I need some fresh air. You call your girlfriend and maybe she will take you back."**

**As she walked toward her office he grabbed hold of her arm. "Della, calm down, you don't mean any of this. I know it is a lot to take in but you are the only woman I want in my life."**

**Tears trickled down her face as she tried to get control of her emotions. "Perry I don't know how much more my heart can take. It seems you can't control yourself with certain women and I can't stand by calmly and watch. We both need some space."**

**Desperately trying to make her understand Perry mason said, "No matter what please remember I love you darling. You are part of every breath I take. Without you I am the mess I was the day you walked through my door. No one can replace you."**

**Putting on her coat and picking up her gloves and purse Della replied, "I just wish there weren't so many women to contend with for your attention. I will be back later."**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO **

**CHAPTER NINE**

**By one o'clock Della was back at her desk working and Perry was at a business luncheon. Her headache was finally under control but she was sure her eyes were red and puffy from crying. How could such a beautiful interlude as they had last week-end be such a mess today. Her head told her this relationship was all wrong and could bring nothing but heartache, yet in her heart she loved him more than she ever dreamed you could love another person. When they weren't together she ached to be by his side. Yet these situations made her insides ache. What a conundrum.**

**Paul came through the door and looked at her and knew things were not good. "Is the boss in Beautiful?"**

"**No he is at a luncheon for Judge Nelson's retirement."**

"**Are you two okay?"**

**Della shook her head and answered. "I don't know Paul. Perry and these women with their hands all over him and he can't seem to say no to them. It drives me crazy. In every other area of his life he has such control."**

"**Listen, Della I will admit that Perry was a player in his younger days. Women have always thrown themselves at him. Laura Greer was and is a user and she used him and threw him away once he wouldn't play by her rules anymore. He was hurt and unsure of what he wanted and then there was you. I want you to believe me I have never seen him like this and he has never been happier and more content. When you are together you sizzle."**

**She had turned a light pink as she replied "Oh Paul! I hope you are right."**

**Paul answered, "Well Beautiful I am going to need you there to support me when I give him this report. It is going to make him furious." **

**Just then the door to the private entrance opened and Perry Mason walked in the door. The door to Della's office was ajar and he saw Paul sitting on her desk holding her hand. Dropping his briefcase next to his desk we walked over to her doorway and asked. "Do I need to be jealous?"**

**Della said, "No." while Paul was saying, "Of course."**

**They all laughed but turned quickly sober as Perry asked Paul what he had found out. Paul told him they better go into his office and sit down. Of course Perry knew right away the news was not good. Della brought her pad and pencils and straightened the skirt of her silk paisley shirtwaist before she sat down. Perry was now impatient for the report hoping it was not all bad news.**

"**Alright Paul let's have the scoop."**

**Adjusting himself into his usual position in his favorite chair he took out his notebook and began. "First your girlfriend Eva Belter has let it be known she is out to get you big time. She is intimating you led her on and even talked about marriage then dropped her for no reason. She has had various people on her staff following both of you separately and together. Then if they see something they have a photographer who is on call to get revealing pictures; if possible. Of course she is delighted to have you on the defensive or so she thinks.**

**The photographers that work for her do not have such great reputations. Several have been fired from big time papers for crossing the line one time to many. So they go to work for these sleazy rags that don't care about their backgrounds as long as they do their jobs. They also don't care how truthful they are either. It is all about the bucks.**

**I saw my friend, Dennis Landlow, he has pictures in all the big magazines as well as National Geographic. He has the latest equipment and he told me they are not real photographs; all of them have been doctored. By the way just between us you were right it wasn't Della's body."**

**Between pursed lips Della exclaimed, "Paul!"**

**Mason wanted to laugh but he did not want her angry again. "Alright go on."**

"**Okay, Dennis said it was a very slick job and she put big bucks into having those photos made. They were nearly perfect but you can see the difference if you have the knowhow. The problem is most people can't and don't know how far this process had moved forward. Those experts in the different fields always are far ahead of the public."**

**Finally, your little playmate, Laura Greer I don't know what she told you, but she is in this up to her neck. It seems Mrs. Belter did a thorough and I mean thorough search of both of your backgrounds. She found out about Laura and did an interview with her and realized she still was still after you. It was suggested that if she didn't want to lose any chance she better come back to town and stake her claim. Well, Miss Greer is nothing if not pro-active. Also it seems, from my sources, Glen Robertson, the heir apparent, has asked her to marry him and she keeps stringing him along.**

"**How did you find this out Paul? She said nothing to me about this."**

**Della interjected, "And you are surprised?"**

"**She did tell me she hoped we could get together again. Perry said ignoring Della Street's remark. "I disabused her of that notion."**

**Paul smirked. "Well as you know she is not one of my favorite people and I did some snooping at the restaurant where she collapsed. I talked to the maid in the ladies room and your girlfriend called someone while she was in there. I checked phone records and it was made to TA DA: Eva Belter. My man you were set up."**

"What? Why would she do that?"

**According to the maid, now remember the police investigated the incident, she overheard Laura say you were smitten with your secretary and she was furious. Then I spoke to your waiter and he said the lady asked specifically that mushrooms be added to her order. Look Perry I am sorry to be the bearer of such bad tidings, but the truth is the truth"**

**Perry Mason's face was granite hard. "They will not get away with this."**

**With her hands on her hips Della asked him, "And just what are you planning on doing to her?" She could see the wheels spinning in his brain already and she realized how very angry he was. Heaven help all of them.**

"**Don't you worry Della we'll come up with something. Let's brain storm and see what we can accomplish." Perry suggested.**

"**I just want to know one thing Mr. Mason does this also include the very sneaky Miss Greer?" Her hazel eyes were blazing.**

**He looked at her without really seeing her. He was too busy concentrating and trying to control his anger so it did not spill out onto either of the two people he was closest to. "Please, one thing at a time Della."**

**She had her arms crossed her chest now as she spouted. "Fine you and Paul think up the perfect plan I have work to do." She marched to the door, opened it, and slammed it shut.**

"**Oh boy Perry, Della is really steamed now." Paul told him.**

**Running his hands through his wavy dark hair Perry Mason felt like he was being bombarded by tidal waves. "I have to think Paul. I will talk to Della, when I am calmer. Listen I know you checked Eva Belter's background but I want you to go back to the day she was born. I want to know every single thing about that woman. She thinks I will sue her I am going to surprise her and do nothing for now."**

"**Okay, buddy it will take a few days. What about Laura?"**

**Perry Mason gave a big sigh. "I am not sure. She will deny it even if I have an affidavit. The less I have to do with her the better. Hopefully she will marry this Robertson fellow and be happy."**

**Rolling his eyes Paul said, "Keep dreaming Pal. She will never give up. She hates Della and thinks she is out of your class. It is time to kiss her good-bye so to speak."**

**Della Street in the meantime was nearly in tears and was having a hard time concentrating. Laura, Laura, Laura, once again she was being inserted into their lives. What was wrong with this brilliant man who was so blind he could not admit her faults to himself or anyone else? How could she compete with a ghost? Well she decided she was not running away this time. Mr. Perry Mason would have to do some very fancy explaining.**

**Paul had wished his friend good luck and left. Perry's first instinct was to buzz for Della but he stayed his hand and decided to let her cool off a little longer. That did not work so well as the rest of the day was filled with phone calls about the pictures in the paper, client visits, and an affidavit that had to be completed that day. Della spent her late afternoon at the courthouse filing papers. Perry knew he needed to call Laura and truly confront her but he kept putting it off. Promptly at 5:00 Della walked into his office and asked if there was any more work to complete. He half-heartedly said no and she left. He knew she was hurting but so was he after all no one wanted to see his side of the story.**

**Perry finally called Laura about 8:00 p.m. but he got no answer. He was very relieved. So should he go down to Clay's for some dinner or just go home? He closed up the office and headed for Clay's. He was shocked to see Della sitting there with Clay and she had no food in front of her but she did have a drink.**

**Clay got a grin on his face as he said, "Della, I think this is the man for whom you have been waiting."**

**Perry stood looking down at her. Della glanced up at him and asked, "What are you doing here?**

"**Well I was thinking of having some dinner. What are you doing here?"**

**Della looked at him like is this your business before explaining, "I have been drinking."**

"**May I join you?" **

"**I guess, it is a free country." Della was trying to act nonchalant.**

"**Thank you. Have you eaten yet?"**

**She wrinkled her brow trying to think. "I don't think so."**

**Perry was trying not to smile she could be so adorable. "I would like it if you would join me."**

"**Maybe, but I must warn you if my gentleman friend sees us there may be trouble. He can be rowdy."**

"**SO…. he is the jealous type?" Perry inquired.**

"**I thought so but it is hard to know these days just whom he is jealous of, or why, or when. Lately it seems his loyalties seem split between one absolutely gorgeous woman who loves him madly and the woman in his past who doesn't have such sterling attributes."**

"**He sound like an awful louse who needs his eyes checked if he can't see the beauty in front of him. I would dump him for someone like me. I am loving, loyal, know when I have a good thing, shower my lovers with wonderful things, can't get her out of my mind, and want her in my life forever."**

**She squinted at him and said, "You seem like quite a catch. How do I know I can trust you others have proven untrustworthy. **

**He touched her hand and she did not pull away. Ah…..he was making progress. "Baby, as I told you there may be times I seem blind about some things but I would never be that way with you. You are one in a million. Now let's get some food into you." **

**It wasn't going to be that easy Della Street decided as long as he didn't flash those mesmerizing dimples at her. He began to slide into the booth next to her and she said, "I think you need to sit on the other side."**

"**Anything for you sweetheart." Della just shook her head and her curls swirled around so becomingly Perry almost gasped. God what a fool he was sometimes.**

"**How good are you at following rules Sir? She queried.**

**He responded, "I think I do pretty well when I know the guidelines."**

**Della looked at him with a very serious look on her face. "Well I have recently realized while I am very capable at my work I do seem to have a tender heart that is easily wounded. Any man who would want to keep my affection would have to have that fact uppermost in his mind."**

**Trying to be equally serious Perry informed her, "That is something I would be glad to do for such an enchanting woman as yourself."**

**Just then Clay came over and asked if they were going to eat or talk.**

**Perry looked at Della and asked. "Well young lady can I buy you some dinner?"**

**Not wanting to be too easily appeased Della hesitatingly ordered chicken salad with iced tea while Perry chose a hot roast beef sandwich with mashed potatoes and a cup of coffee. He looked at his beautiful secretary and mentioned, "Well I guess this is a good start to the beginning of a beautiful friendship."**

**She could not resist saying, "Maybe." The rest of the dinner hour was spent talking in general but there was still some tension between them. **

**More than anything Della wanted to spend the rest of the evening with Perry but until there was a clear understanding and a plan about how to resolve their problems it was wiser to cool things down no matter how frustrating that became.**

**When he walked her to her car he began to suggest they go to his place. She kissed him quickly, told him she would see him tomorrow and took off leaving him standing in the garage with his mouth open. **

"**Well I'll be damned! He exclaimed as he headed to his car.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox**

**CHAPTER TEN**

**The next morning Della greeted Perry with a cheery smile and of course she looked refreshed, hair and make-up perfect as always and ravishing in a gray striped pencil skirt and jacket with a white silk blouse with silver stripes and gray suede shoes. He wanted to eat her up. However he had, had a miserable night, not sleeping well, and felt grumpy since he knew she was not about to be amenable to his overtures. **

"**Good morning Della. Have we heard from Paul?" He asked as he hung up his coat and scaled his hat toward the bust of Blackstone.**

**Straightening his desk and setting it up for the day she shook her head. "Not yet."**

**Sitting down and giving a big sigh Perry Mason was anxious to see what else his detective had found out about Mrs. Belter. "Well let me know as soon as you hear from him."**

**Looking askance she inquired impatiently, "Don't I always?"**

"**Yes, yes of course. This whole mess just has me so angry and frustrated. We need a big break."**

**It was early evening when Paul Drake's special knock sounded on the door. Perry jumped out of his chair before Della could move. "I'll get it."**

"**Hi Beau….Oh its you."**

**Perry smirked at him and told him, "Yes it is just me. I was just telling Della we need a big break."  
**

**Grinning Paul pulled out a cigarette, slid into his favorite position in the chair, and said, "I'm your man. Boy do I have the goods on your friend Mrs. Belter. She is a bigamist big time."**

"**What do you mean?" Della wanted to know.**

**Opening his trusty notebook Paul began to read with a big grin on his face. He was really enjoying this news he was about to give his friends. "It seems Mrs. Belter's real name is Evelyn Munger and she is from a small town in West Virginia where he daddy was a miner as was her father, grandfather, great-grandfather etc. They called her Eve but she thought Eva was more sophisticated. At 16 she got pregnant by one of the mine foreman and got married. She had a little boy. When the child was about 2 their house caught on fire, the husband died but she and the child got out although he had inhaled so much smoke he did not survive."**

"**How sad," Della said.**

"**It is but there is much more. Eve had some bad burns on her hands and arms and used them to get some mighty expensive plastic surgery that cost plenty. This included her face. My man said there was some question about how the fire started but by the time they got around to questioning it too closely she had her surgery, the husband's insurance, and was gone. She also changed her name to Eva Ward."**

**She was now about 20 years old, living in St. Louis and working in a fancy restaurant and having an affair with the married owner. He was supporting her. Then she met husband number two, Eric Brown, a wealthy financier in his fifties and a widower with no children. That lasted about 5 years and although he was in good health he suddenly died from a massive heart attack and she inherited everything. Of course before anyone got to thinking there might be something wrong she had disappeared again with the insurance money."**

**Perry rubbed his chin as he asked, "Paul what happened to all the money she got?"**

"**That is another story. It seems once she got out of West Virginia she was only going to live the high life. From then on it was only the best of everything for her. This babe was expensive to keep. The impression we got is that she would do anything and everything to have a man take care of her. She was out here a couple years before she snagged Belter only to find out he was tight with a buck. So she had to dig into her stash. Now she has all the money she will ever need. Belter was worth millions."**

**Della tilted her head and frowned, "How does this help us?"**

"**Well, Beautiful, it seems police in West Virginia and St Louis have been looking for her for years. She has changed her name and the way she looks but there is no statute of limitations on murder."**

**Opening her eyes wide she whispered, "Murder?"**

"**Yep, and as someone who has to report anything like this I will have to talk to Tragg about our friend Mrs. Belter. I don't think she will be threatening anyone anymore."**

**Jumping up and going over to hug and kiss him Della Street remarked, "Oh Paul this is so wonderful."**

**Grinning Perry told his best friend, "We can't thank you enough Paul. What a relief. How soon do you think they will pick her up?"**

**Looking at his watch Paul said, "I am meeting Tragg when I leave here so I imagine by tomorrow morning at the latest. So I better get a move on. You kids go celebrate."**

**They both said "THANKS" as Paul walked out the door.**

**Her eyes sparkling Della threw herself into Perry's arms. "What wonderful news darling."**

**Pulling her onto his lap and putting his arms around her waist he explained. "I didn't want to deflate Paul but I will feel more comfortable when I know she is tightly behind bars. Then we can really celebrate."**

**He saw her face look a little sad so he told her. "Well we could practice for the celebration."**

**Giving him a mischievous smile Della slid her hands into his suit coat and asked in her low throaty voice. "What did you have in mind counselor?"**

"**Oh," Mason chuckled, "Getting to know each other even better."**

"**I don't know I thought we knew each other pretty well." Della teased.**

**Placing his hands on her face her told her, "I could take a thousand years and never know everything about you Miss Street."**

**Sliding her arms up along his shirt and around his neck Della began kissing his lips lightly and quickly until he put his hands in her hair to hold her still. His lips devoured her mouth until they were gasping for air. "Now Miss Street I have kissed you many times and each time is different and definitely better so we must keep practicing."**

**Leaning her head on his broad chest she began nibbling along his jaw line with her lips and the tip of her tongue.**

"**Keep that up young lady and I will not be responsible for my actions."**

**Unbuttoning his shirt and beginning to nibble and taste him again she sighed, "You were saying Mr. Mason. Oh, we need more practice that was it."**

**Perry was shivering with desire as he said, "You are breaking your own No Hanky Panky rule in the office."**

**Licking her lips Della murmured, "I can't help that you are so delectable."**

**Practically dumping her off his lap he said, "This has to stop right now or in the next few minutes we will be in the law library testing out the couch."**

"**Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the library. "I need to increase my vocabulary."**

**By now Perry was laughing and shaking his head. She was a constant wonderful surprise. He checked the doors to make sure they were locked. By the time he got into the library she was lying on a blanket wearing a garter belt, stockings, high heels and a smile. Perry Mason was not sure he could walk that far across the room his legs felt so weak.**

"**Woman, you will be the death of me!" He exclaimed.**

**Holding her arms out she said in her sultry tones, "And what a way to die with you in my arms."**

**He was just pulling her into his arms when the phone rang. "Let is ring" she whispered into his ear.**

"**Oh, it is so tempting but Paul knows we are here."**

**With a deep sigh she walked past him slowly; hips swaying. "I'll tell him we are getting ready to leave for the night."**

"**I will and be right back." Before she got to the phone it stopped ringing and she could hear steps in the corridor. "Oh Lord he is on his way down here. Fix your clothes and I'll get dressed."**

**A dejected Perry Mason straightened himself up and let the detective in as he knocked. Paul looked around and asked, "Where is Della?"**

"**We were just getting ready to leave she is locking up."**

"**Oh, well the police are checking on our facts and they think they will be picking up Mrs. Belter sometime tomorrow. I thought you would want to know."**

**Perry grinned and slapped his friend on the back. "That is a relief Paul but when she is convicted I will feel completely safe. **

**Della walked in with her purse and coat, no clue that she was nearly naked in the law library just minutes before. "Well, I am ready to go gentlemen it has been a long day. Paul waited while Perry got his things and walked with them to parking garage before saying goodnight. **

**Perry suggested she come over to his apartment but she told him she really was tired and the mood was broken. He offered to bring back that moment but she kissed him, got in her car, and drove off.**

**It was a very frustrated attorney who drove home alone.**

**CHAPTER TEN**

**It was almost dawn before Perry Mason fell into a restful sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw his breathtaking secretary lying on that blanket. One thing was for sure his favorite detective had terrible timing too often. When they had moved to the next level in their relationship Perry had thought his curiosity about Della Street would start to abate but if anything it was just the opposite he wanted her more and more.**

**When his phone rang at a little after eight that morning he answered groggily, "Hello."**

**Della Street's voice shaky and distraught came over the wire. "Perry….Perry!"**

**Mason sat straight up. "Della what's wrong."**

"**My car, my…car," she groaned. "The tires are all slashed."**

"**Where are you sweetheart?" Perry asked as he jumped out of bed and started pulling clothes out of drawers and closets.**

**Taking a deep breath Della informed him she was in her apartment. "Make sure your doors and windows are locked and do not open the door for anyone but me or Paul. Do you understand?" **

"**Yes darling. Please hurry."**

"**Try to relax and we will be there as soon as possible. I love you" Perry called Paul Drake and asked him to get to Della's as soon as possible then he rushed into the shower.**

**Forty five minutes later he was knocking on her door. Paul was already there and questioned his identity before letting him in. His first words were. "Della needs you." **

**Perry rushed to her and took her in his arms as she began to cry. "Shh, it's alright, I'm here. Paul and I will keep you safe." **

**Della snuggled as close as she could and said in a quavering voice, "I know Mrs. Belter had something to do with this."**

"**That is what I suspect too," Paul explained, "So I have my men checking out your neighbors to see if anyone saw anything."**

**Leading her to the sofa Perry told her she was not to come into the office. I am calling Tragg and have him see if they can send someone to stay outside your apartment."**

"**Perry," Della complained. "My staying home lets her win. If she frightens us enough even from jail our lives become paralyzed. I will not let her do that to me or you. " Her eyes were flashing and Perry knew there was no arguing with her.**

"**Alright," he conceded. "We will have your car towed to Wally's and he can put on all new tires. However Miss Street you will ride with me to and from work until this is all over."**

**Della agreed because she knew it would do good to antagonize him further. "Let me get my things."**

**As she started to walk away he could tell she was unsteady on her feet for all her bravado. "Hold on, let's get you some breakfast and that will give you time to settle down."**

**Paul told them he was starving too. After he checked with his operatives he would meet them at Clay's.**

**As their food was arriving so was Paul. He had a big grin on his face. "Well as I suspected your friend Eva Belter, was probably behind the tire slashing. One of Della's neighbors saw a guy hanging around the parking garage. He had worked overtime so he was arriving home at an odd hour. He noticed the guy because he had a scar on his left cheek that looked red and raw. Sure enough that described Belter's head photographer."**

"**Great work Paul. I am going to let the police know as soon as we are through here."**

"**I have already alerted them Perry so you can relax and finish a meal for a change."**

**Della told them that would be a pleasant surprise. "So boys maybe we can breathe a little easier."**

**Paul grinned at her, "I hope so beautiful."**

**An hour later they were ensconced in Perry's office waiting to hear from Faulkner about whether or not Eva Belter was under arrest. Della was busy with running the office and was in and out of his office. "Well Perry if you will approve these two briefs, sign this correspondence, and sign these checks we are on our way to catching up with a lot of this back work.**

"**Well, I better get to my office and catch up with Margo. You two take care."**

**Paul got up and walked to the private door he pulled open the door but did not go out. Della had just picked up the last of work to take to her office and Perry was grinning at a comment she made. It wasn't until she looked up that she noticed Paul backing into the room.**

"**Paul what in the world….."**

**Don't move." sneered the woman in the fur coat as she showed them her hand holding the gun and pushed it against Paul's chest. "How convenient it is that YOU let me in Mr. Drake, the ever faithful detective."**

**Perry stood up and pushed Della behind him. "Put down the gun Eva. This can cause you only more trouble."**

"**How gallant Mr. Mason. Trying to hide your mistress? Not so brave now girlie?" Eva Belter face was ugly as she moved toward Della. "If I am going to jail I am going to make it worth my while and let Perry Mason find out to what it is to lose something he loves. He could have had me but now he has nothing." She pointed the gun at Della's chest.**

**Perry moved in front of her again. "You will have to shot me first Eva."**

"**Well, well how chivalrous Perry protecting the little woman. Not one of you will stand in my way if I have to shoot you, oh well." The look in her eyes was crazed. It was obvious she had crossed over the edge of sanity. "Don't move Mr. Drake or you will be first."**

**At that moment everything happened quickly and yet it seemed to Della like it was happening in slow motion. Paul hit the floor and tackled her legs like the football player he was in college. The gun went off, Gertie came racing through the door with Lt. Tragg on her heels. Perry stepped on her hand holding the gun as she tried to squirm away from Paul. **

"**Watch out for her claws!" Della screamed.**

**Tragg walked over to the furious woman who was screaming obscenities. "We have been looking for you, Mrs. Belter." She tried to kick him. "Be a lady now, be a lady."**

"**Some lady," Paul added.**

"**I'll take over now, Perry, and take the garbage out." By the time they were leaving Eva Belter was sobbing uncontrollably.**

**Grabbing the nearest chair Della sat before her knees gave out. Perry knelt beside her. "Are you alright?"**

**Touching his arm she told she was fine, just fine now. Then she turned to Paul. "That was some tackle Mr. Drake. How can we thank you?"**

**Paul grinned and said, "Wait until you see my expense report. Of course a big steak dinner would be welcome too."**

**Perry moved over to Gertie who looked pale with relief. Taking her hand he told her, "Gertie you have a big raise coming. You saved us. Tell us what you did."**

"**Well Mr. Mason, I was coming out of the restroom and saw Mrs. Belter going down your private corridor. I thought she was going to cause more trouble so I followed. I saw her pull out a gun and all I could think was to warn you. By the time I got to the reception room I could hear her screaming. So I called Lt. Tragg. I was frantic. We heard the gunshot and ran into your office."**

**Well we are closing for the day and everyone needs to get some rest. Then let's meet at 7 for that big steak dinner at Morey's. Bring a date, Paul"**

**Paul left for his office. Della and Gertie closed up and Perry walked them to his car and dropped off Gertie telling her they would pick her and a date at 6:30. **

**Della smiled, "Gertie is floating on air. What a day."**

**Grinning broadly Perry Mason informed his secretary. "That is exactly why we are headed to your place so we can help each other relax."**

**Running her hand up his thigh she said demurely, "Why counselor whatever in the world do you have in mind?"**

"**Why counting my dear Miss Street. I will need you to keep a tally."**

**Epilogue**

**Finally it was over. Perry Mason had made it very clear to Laura Greer if she ever tried anything again, bothered Della, or came to see him he would have her disbarred for unethical conduct. Of course she cried and tried to talk her way out of it, but Perry finally hung up on her.**

**Mrs. Belter was in jail and would be there for a long time charged with attempted murder, bigamy, and she were flat broke. Of course she tried to cry her way out of it also, but that did not hold any sway with the police whom she has swore at like a stevedore when they went to book her. Della Street had the last laugh when Eva's real background came out for all to read.**

**Their celebration with Paul was over and instead of taking her home he drove to his apartment. They sat together on his balcony watching the stars and holding hands. With a deep sign Della turned to Perry and ran her finger tips across his cheek. "You know Mr. Perry Mason you are a very lucky man."**

**Leaning toward her and brushing her fingers with his lips he asked, "Why is that Miss Street."**

**Her hazel eyes sparkled as she answered. "No matter how angry I get with you I still love you so much all I want is to be safely in your arms. I want to feel your lips on mine because you make me feel cherished. When you caress me I melt and I want more. I never thought I would want to hit and hug someone at the same time. When we are not **_**together **_**the world seems off kilter and I want that stability back. Time stands still when you touch me. I love you so much and I need you more than anything."**

**He pulled her to him so he could kiss her delectable lips. Their passion was electrifying as the intensity of their kiss continued. When they finally parted Perry told her, "Della you humble me. I never dreamed I would find anyone like you ever. You can't seem to comprehend how you have changed me. I was a human being doing my best but you have brought out good qualities I did not even know I possessed. I never mean to make you feel you are not appreciated but most of all loved. You, my girl, give me a reason to get up every day and do my best. The last thing I think of as I fall asleep is you. Without you there is no Perry Mason. Please know I would never knowingly hurt you I just want to love you forever."**

**As she wrapped her arms around him her tears wet his shirt. He ran his hands down her sides and held her tightly to his chest. Massaging her back as she ran her hands through his hair and down along that sensitive spot near his ears she could feel his need for her growing. He whispered, "I think we can find a more comfortable spot for our passion."**

**He stood and pulled her up from the chaise and putting his arm around her led her to his king sized bed. Slowly he began to unzip her dress and she began to unbutton his shirt. Della ran her fingernails lightly over his chest as he slid the sleeves of her dress down her arms. Allowing it to fall to the floor she stepped out of it and stood before him in panties and nylons with a garter belt. Perry felt faint. **

**Della slid off his shirt and ran her fingers over his broad chest. Then she moved to his belt and unbuckled it, and carefully unzipped his pants as her hand brushed his arousal. Perry moaned and pulled her closer as he let his pants fall to the floor. He laid her on his bed and followed her down. His mouth worshipped her breasts as she slid her hands along the back of his thighs. Who would have imagined they would be so sensitive. They could not seem to touch each other enough until he finally said, "Della, sweetheart, I can't wait much longer to be one with you."**

"**Darling," she cried, "I need all of you now. Please make love to me. Make me your own."**

**Perry could feel his passion rising. To be one with her was his greatest desire. It was the one way to truly be as one. His problem was he wanted more and more. As satisfied as they made each other there was always the desire to touch the heavens together once again.**

**Della Street, this has been incredible and I never want it to end."**

"**Perry!"**

"**Hush my sweetheart. I promise you I will do my very best to never wound your heart again. You are my soul mate, my other half, without you I am half a person and I did not realize that until you came into my life and my heart. I adore you.**

**After their lovemaking Della was lying on his chest so she could hear his heartbeat. She loved that he was so happy and relaxed and told her things he might not have in the cold light of day. "You make me so happy my darling and to think I might have walked away from all this."**

**Kissing her hair he told her. "I would never have let you go. Do you think I don't know how good I've got it? No Miss Street, this is forever because I can't count that high and I will not quit counting. **


End file.
